Save Me from my Solitude
by Fox Muffin
Summary: Erik an Christine meet as children and fall in love. later she meets him again, completley by accident, he is now an assasin who works for the right price...once they meet their passions enflame again and they realize that they always loved eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Save Me from my Solitude

Chapter 1: Awakening

Christine awoke from yet another dream she did not remember. Her father had fallen ill and she was left to do all the chores and take care of him. She looked around her familiar surroundings…then noticed that the morning sky was getting lighter. _Well…no time to waste, _she thought drearily. She quickly stood, got dressed and headed out into the early morning. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her. It was so very cold outside; she could see her breath perfectly. It would take at least half an hour to reach the market, another half hour to shop and then _another _to get home. And that was if she didn't get sidetracked or lost. Which happened sometimes…of course this is why she set out so early. Her father wouldn't be awake for another three or so hours. So by the time she was home he would still be in bed and asleep. And if she got home late he wouldn't notice anyway…he barely noticed anything anymore…this thing that was killing him was unknown. But it scared Christine and she couldn't help him get better. She hurried on, not wanting to be late at all. Just in case her father might wake and need her.

When she got to the market she quickly did her shopping and tried to hurry on. But she was stopped by a caravan of Gypsies making their way to a nearby field. As they all passed she looked at them with fear and wonder. Without even knowing it she followed them. As if drawn by some unknown source…but of course she was only a seven year old child…what would you expect? As soon as they arrived at the empty field she did. They began unpacking and Christine watched intently. As she watched a young boy also was unpacking. He was holding a crudely made monkey with a pair of cymbals on its paws, in one hand and had a cloth bag over his head. He was shirtless, skinny, dirty and had whip marks on his back and torso…his back was to her so she couldn't know for sure how many he had. _I wonder why he wears a bag over his head…_Christine thought absently. Without realizing it she crept forward, eager to find out more about the strange boy with a bag over his head. She followed him for a long time and then when she finally realized she couldn't see him anymore she got scared. She looked around fearfully, for she had no idea where she was.

"Why are you following me?" a low, angry, musical voice demanded.

She whipped around but couldn't see anyone.

"I repeat, why are you following me?" the voice asked again.

"I…I didn't know I was…honestly." She whispered, feeling terrified.

"How can you not know you are following someone?" the voice now sounded amused.

"I…I don't know! All I know was I followed…someone without realizing…a boy with a bag on his head…"

"I know who you were following…" the voice said sadly, "me…"

"Oh…I am sorry…I didn't realize…I mean—you're voice is so beautiful…I mean…um…"

"And I must be a hideous monster to wear a bag over my head?"

"No! That's not what I meant...me…I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you…p-please…how can I get back to the camp?"

The voice sighed, "Alright…listen. Where do you live? You might be closer to home than that…camp…as you call it."

She told him.

"Alright…you have a choice. Go back through the camp or go another way. There the same length as to your house. Of course the other way is safer. That camp is awful…"

"Then the other way…and if it's awful then why do you work there?"

"Alright, follow my voice…I will lead you to your house…"

"But…you didn't answer my other question…"

"…I don't work there…I am a prisoner there…"

When Christine arrived back to the road she almost ran home, then remembered the boy.

"When can I see you again?" she called.

"Never come to the camp…never come when their doing a show…" he replied sadly.

"But can I see you otherwise?"

He didn't answer.

"Where are you?" she cried fearfully. She felt a pull to this boy who had showed her home.

"I…I suppose if you wanted to…hear me again you could…but you cannot ever see me…"

She sighed a bit sadly, she had wanted to meet him, "alright…when?"

"…tomorrow night, at six. But don't be late. Or I will not be there. I will be back in the camp by then."

"I will be there." Christine promised.

"…alright…" the voice replied, miserably.

"Goodbye…wait…what should I call you?"

"Call me…Monster."

"…no…I will call you Angel. You're voice is that of an Angel. And you are very kind. You are not a monster."

"You and my mother beg to differ."

Christine felt tears well up in her eyes, "w-what?"

"Nothing…forget I said that…"

"But…are you saying you're mother called you a monster?"

"Sure, to put I nicely," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't your father need you?"

"Ah! Yes…I'm sorry!"

"No…it is my fault for taking your time. Please hurry along, and as I asked…do not come to the gypsies' shows…ever…please I beg of you…"

"Alright…but how do I know you're real?"

"Close your eyes…"

Christine did, she then felt someone very briefly take her hand and kiss it.

"I am real, Christine. I assure you," the angelic voice murmured near her ear.

She almost opened her eyes, but used all her will power to keep them closed.

"Alright, you may open your eyes now." The voice called from further away.

She opened her eyes, he was nowhere in sight.

She sighed, "Goodbye Angel…" she sighed again and quickly ran home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to the Camp

"Goodbye Christine," he murmured from the woods. He watched her until she reached her door, then she walked inside. Seeming satisfied he stood, adjusted his 'mask', and turned to walk back to the camp. _Now…back to my prison, where I will receive my whipping for leaving without permission_, he thought grimly. _But it had been worth it…she doesn't know what I look like…but of course if she ever comes to a show…ever…she will know and never come near me again…_. He lowered his face into his hands, tightened the bag around his head, and cried softly. _This curse I horrid…I was so horrifying that even my mother hated and feared me…what did I do to deserve this? She said father and her were perfectly happy until I came along…the doctor thought that her child had died and began to decay inside her! But then I moved…and they were even more horrified…father screamed that I was the devil's child and ordered me killed…but for some unknown reason, mother said no…why did she say it when she hated me so? From the way she acted…the first thing I received being a cloth bag to put over my head, and keeping me locked in the attic…she obviously wanted me dead…so why keep the doctor from killing me? To make me pay for my looks? If I could change I would…but it's not like I can! She simply tormented me…then another suitor came and…. _He looked around for a moment. He quickly dried his tears and hurried back to camp.

His…owner soon found him and dragged him, kicking and fighting back into his cage. His owner pulled out the whip and began whipping him.

"You're the devils child and you _will _be punished for your monstrousness."

The boy remained silent and couldn't bring himself to answer…what was the point? He would just receive stronger beatings…there was no point in even…trying. After a few moments he slipped away. His body remained but he was no longer there…an escape…he was now floating above watching the terrible man beat his body…the boy couldn't feel the pain. But he would feel it when he returned…

The man stopped and smirked, "get out of here, you demon…oh right you can't! Why don't you get ready for the show? Go to that Giry girl. She is being the current physician. Go to her so you can look you're…_best tonight_." The man cackled wildly and kicked the boy sharply in the ribs. He was jerked back into his body just in time to hear the sharp crack. He whimpered but stayed where he was. Soon the man had left and the boy stood. He limped and winced. He hadn't even noticed that the man had kicked him in the leg…oh well…it wasn't that important…

He walked into the tent nearest to the edge of the field and found a young woman sitting there.

"Why…hello." She said, smiling.

"Hello…" he rasped.

"Oh dear!" she cried, now seeing his wounds as he stepped out of the shadows.

He stood there for a moment, feeling uncertain.

"Why, come here! Let me help you!"

_Help? Who would help me? Help me to the door of death, yes…but otherwise? No…what does she want from me?_

"What do you want from me?" he rasped, feeling scared now.

"To help you…come here young man!" she said more forcefully.

Obediently and feeling like a dog, he went to her.

"Now…what is your name?"

"My…name?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes…what is your name?"

"I…don't have one…I am nothing but a monster…call me Monster…"

"Monster…no…if you do not have a better suiting name then I will call you…hmm…Erik."

"Erik…Erik…" he repeated, and then nodded thoughtfully, "alright…"

"Alright then Erik, you may call me Madame Giry, now what happened to you?"

"My…owner-"

"No human being can own another human being…" Madame Giry said angrily.

"I am not human…I am the devil's spawn. My mother said so, my father said so, and the doctor said so, as well as my owner…therefore he can own me…at least that is what he told me…"

"Well he is _wrong_. No one owns you but you."

"But…I do not want myself. I am a monster of darkness…I am not human like you…or anyone else for that matter."

"You are a misunderstood human; even you yourself misunderstand yourself because of what other people say. Now, no more on that subject, tell me what happened. And if you do not wish to go into our previous discussion you will not call him your owner."

Erik sighed, "well…this man…he calls himself my owner," he ignored her withering glare, "he beat me because I left camp without his permission…but you see we just got here and I was dying for some fresh air…I didn't mean to be gone so long…besides," he now looked fierce, "I can do what I want when I want."

Madame Giry nodded, "yes…I can see where you would be coming from. But if you just wanted some fresh air then why were you gone so long?"

"A young girl had followed us here and she followed me into the woods. I tried to lose her you see, so she would give up and go home and leave me in peace. But when she got lost she was so scared…I couldn't help but take her home…well lead her with my voice...and he was very mad when I got back…but he seemed much happier after he had beat me…and cracked my ribs…and my knee…then he told me to come here. So you could fix me up…so I would look my _best _for the show tonight."

"You're in the show…why?"

"Well it's not like I _want _to be. I have to be…besides I'm a very big attraction. I'm one of the freaks, The Living Corpse, they call me."

"You are just very thin with a bag over your head…how dare they call you that!"

"It's what's under the bag that counts, Madame Giry."

Without asking she ripped the bag off his head, Erik yowled in fury and grabbed it back. He slammed it back onto his head and glared at her through the eye holes. Madame Giry nodded slowly.

"Very well, hide yourself. You have no idea how beautiful you are…"

"I am a monster!" he hissed, "my father ordered me killed and my mother tormented me day after day after day…after…" he collapsed to his knees and hung his head…_I cannot say anymore…this woman? What does she know about me? She knows what it's like to be beautiful, to have a mother's love, she knows…I do not…why does she care? Why did she not run screaming like all the rest?_

"Now, now Erik…I have named you. Therefore I take it upon myself to be responsible for you."

His head snapped up, "I can take care of myself!" he growled.

"I can see that," she said looking at his ribs, "but you don't do a very good job…now…when was the last time you had a bath?"

"Why does it matter? Aren't you just supposed to be like everyone else here, cast a magic spell, and make me better again?" he snapped, then took a deep breath and tried not to scream in pain.

"No…because that doesn't work."

"Then…just…make…it…stop…" he whimpered, clutching his ribs and panting.

Madame Giry quickly pulled out some bandages and wrapped them tightly around his torso.

"H-hey! That hurts, cut it out!" Erik yelled furiously.

"Good, that means it was a clean break and that the bandages are tight enough to keep them in place until your ribs heal."  
He glowered at her, "he cracked my knee too…" he couldn't explain why he told her…but the pain…made him feel alive, more human…

She nodded and began tightly wrapping bandages around his knee; "there!" she said triumphantly when she finished.

He stood cautiously and put some weight on his right leg, it still hurt terribly, and "it still hurts!" he cried angrily.

"Of course it's still going to hurt. He fractured it. The bone is cracked, you shouldn't put too much weight on it or it could get worse."

"But…you fixed them…they should be better now…shouldn't they?"

"No…they're in the healing process."

"Oh…" he replied. So the pain would last longer…the idea somehow appealed to him. With pain he was human! So…as long as he had this pain he was human…but when it left he would be a monster again. This idea appealed to him less.

"Now…answer my question. When was the last time you had a bath?"

"I do not remember…"

"Then it is time for another…and some new clothing…"

Erik looked down at his too short pants, "what is wrong with them?"

"They are too short," she stated smiling.

"Oh…I knew that! I was just...never mind," he grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Angelic Music

Christine woke the next morning with a feeling of joy in her stomach. She could not wait to…hear Angel again. He had been so very kind to her, showing her home. He did not seem at all worried about finding his way back to the camp. She hummed quietly to herself and quickly cleaned the kitchen. If she got all of her chores done quickly then perhaps she could meet Angel sooner. Oh how she hoped so! _He was so thoughtful and kind and sweet and…_Christine let her young mind wander and hope for love. Young love, she was young and couldn't want too much from love. As soon as she finished the kitchen, she ran out to the garden and began picking the vegetables so she could make a wonderful dinner for her and her father. She picked peas, carrots, squash, potatoes, and a few ripe tomatoes. When she finished that she ran back into the house and got out the bit of meat they had left. She got out the largest pot she could find, and began making some stew. When she finished chopping up the vegetables and the meat she added them, with the water, to the pot. She stood waiting for it to cook. It would take at least three or four hours before it was done…maybe she had time to run and find Angel!

She quickly ran down the road and into town. She soon arrived at the market, now…which way to turn? She thought it had been right, so she ran down the right path. She soon arrived at an empty field; she knew it hadn't been long enough for this to be it. And the field was also completely empty…. She quickly ran back to the market and took the left path, this one was much longer and after maybe ten or fifteen minutes later she arrived at the Gypsies' camp. As she cautiously walked through the camp a female voice called out, "hey! You shouldn't be here!"

Christine jumped and turned to see who had called to her. There was a young blond girl coming towards her, "hey! I said you shouldn't be here!" she called again.

"I-I'm sorry…I was just looking for someone…" Christine stammered.

The blond girl stood in front of her and tilted her head, "who?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"A…a boy…I don't know his name…but he wears a bag over his head…"

"Hmm…I don't know him, but maybe maman does… we just arrived here yesterday, along with the Gypsies. But were not Gypsies…they hired her to take care of the people who get hurt…"

"Alright…can you take me to her?"

"Sure," she said smiling, "my name's Meg by the way."

"Thanks, and my name's Christine."

Meg smiled, and began leading her to the far edge of the field. There was a tent there at the very edge, away from the rest of the tents.

"Maman," Meg called, "are you there?"

"Out back, child!" a voice called, "ah set those there, Erik."

"Maman," Meg said as she walked around the tent, "who are you talking to?"

As they go to the other side Christine gasped, "Angel!"

Erik looked up, "Christine…what are you doing here? It's not six yet is it?"

"No…I just came by earlier, looking for you."

"But I asked you not to come at any other time!" he said, now seeming angry.

"Erik…" Madame Giry said slowly.

"Madame Giry…I told her many times not to come at any other time!"

"Actually," Christine said quietly, "you said not when the Gypsies were doing a show…"

"But…how do you know when they would be doing a show?" he cried, "what if they were doing one now?" he screamed, "don't you…don't…" he whipped back around and kept chopping logs.

"I'm sorry…" Christine whispered, "I just…wanted to see you…"

He turned back and stared at her, "what? Y-you wanted to see me?"

Christine nodded forcefully, "yes! Of course I did…and I still do."

"I have work to do though, Christine…"

"Oh…I'm sorry Erik…I'll be going…"

"Wait! Christine…I'll be done in about an hour…if you could wait then…" Erik began.

"Yes! I can wait!" she cried happily.

Meg smiled, "Christine, do you want me to show you around camp?"

"Sure!" Christine cried happily, "I would love that!"

Meg and Christine ran around the camp, admiring all of the sights, as they ran they were suddenly stopped.

"Hey…you shouldn't be here!" a man with a thick Scottish accent yelled coming towards them.

"I am Madame Giry's daughter, and this is my friend. We have every right to be here, sir!"

"Aye I'm sure you do. I am Jacobi, the little monster's master. If you're Madame Giry's daughter then you tell me where my monster is!"

"What does he look like?" Meg asked curiously.

"Right, yeah I actually pay attention to what the corpse looks like. He wears a bag over his head! How can you not know who he is? You insolent little bitch?" he yelled.

Meg glared at him and was about to say something when Christine intervened, "Angel is not a monster!" she screamed at him, "and Meg is not what you just called her!"

He stared at her for a moment then screamed with laughter, he bent and got so close to her face, "listen little girl," his breath smelled of old sour milk and death, "that thing is a monster. There is no way it is anything else, maybe other than a corpse. It's disgusting and shouldn't exist. Got it?"

Christine glared at him for a moment, then, "Jacobi Saccade! You get away from those young girls right now!" all three looked up, right when Madame Giry stormed up and pulled Meg and Christine away. Erik was a few feet behind her.

"Ah you little Monstre, I see know where you've been hiding, with the medicine woman, of course. But why would she help you? You are a little monster and always will be!" Jacobi snarled, shoving Madame Giry out of the way and grabbing Erik by the throat. He lifted Erik about half foot off the ground and squeezed his fingers tighter around Erik's throat.

"Monsieur," Christine cried, "please put him down! Monsieur I beg of you!"

Jacobi simply scoffed and squeezed tighter.

"Monsieur please!" Christine pleaded, "You're hurting him!"

"So? Why does this little creature matter?" he sneered, tossing Erik on the ground.

Erik stayed on the ground and did not move until Jacobi was well across the field. Erik stood and glared after him, "monster, am I?" he whispered softly, "I may be a monster in every way but I did not make myself one, as you did."

"Erik…" Madame Giry murmured, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off and began walking to the edge of the woods, then he stopped and turned his head, "coming Christine?"

"Hmm," Christine looked up, "Ah yes I'm coming!"

Quickly Christine ran after him, soon she caught up to him and was walking beside him.

"How much longer will you be staying?" she asked.

"I am unaware. Sometimes we stay for days, sometimes weeks. But we never stay more than two weeks. Our welcome is usually overstayed at that point and it is time to go frighten, amuse and entertain more people."

"Oh…" she said slowly, "so you don't have any idea?"

He glanced at her and smiled underneath his bag, "no I'm afraid not, but no less than three days and no more than one and a half weeks. We only stayed in one place longer than one and a half weeks and that was because someone had been injured."

"What happened to them?"

His eyes darkened, "he died…" he answered quietly.

"But…how?"

He didn't answer; obviously he did not want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly.

He looked at her again and sighed, "It is alright. You were simply curious as to what happened to him, his name was Thomas…there was a fire…a rather bad one at that. He got badly burned trying to rescue his love. He rescued her and was badly burned and disfigured. How did she repay him? By saying she couldn't love anything like him. Anything that was so monstrous, for he had once been very handsome. But then to everyone he was a disfigured monster…like me. We were kindred spirits, even before he had been burned. We both had been cast out as children, scorned by our town and our families. We both had musical talent. He taught me how to play violin and I taught him how to sing better. After the fire I took care of him. He was the closest thing to a father I ever had. I did everything I could to make him better. And…and he was getting better! But then that horrible woman told him she no longer loved him, and was in love with another man and had been for some time, and would be having this man's child…he fell to pieces. He rubbed dirt into his wounds…making sure they became infected. His fever became worse and one day when I awoke he was gone…I…I cannot continue…I'm sorry for making you listen, Christine…I apologize."

"No…I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me…"

He glanced up at her and smiled, she couldn't see his smile but maybe she could see it in his eyes because she smiled back at him. He sat down on an old rock that had been smoothed down from years of wind.

"Hmm," he sighed, rubbing his hand on the rock, he then glanced up at Christine, "can you sing?"

"I…I don't know…maybe. I used to sing with my mother before she died…"

"Well…try then," he looked at her with hungry eyes. It had been to long since he had heard a beautiful voice and hoped she would have one.

Christine began to sing a Swedish lullaby her mother had used to sing to her, when she had trouble falling asleep at night:

_Där satt en liten fågel i päronaträ,  
å sjongde så många vackra viser  
Om inte mina onger e snäller å tir,  
ja då får dom smaka på riset  
Ack du lille fågel sjong inte så,  
för mina små ongar dom ä snälla ändå,  
å dom får inte smaka på riset_

Erik jumped off the rock and clapped, "Brava! Brava mademoiselle!"

Christine blushed, "was it really good?"

"Wonderful!" he murmured, his eyes were wide and his ears and soul hungry for more of her beautiful voice.

"Will you sing me something?" she asked.

"Me? I…well I suppose if you want me to then I will for you. This is a song that Thomas taught me. It is a German lullaby. He taught it to me while he was ill, so I could sing it for him." Erik took a breath and began in a low, beautiful, steady voice:

Schlafe mein Prinzchen, es ruhn  
Schäfchen und Vögelchen nun  
Garten und Wiese verstummt  
Auch nicht ein Bienchen mehr summt  
Luna mit silbernem Schein  
Gucket zum Fenster herein  
Schlafe beim silbernen Schein  
Schlafe mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein  
Schlaf ein  
Schlaf ein  
Auch in dem Schlosse schon liegt  
Alles in Schlummer gewiegt  
Reget kein Mäuschen sich mehr  
Keller und Küche sind leer  
Nur in der Zofe Gemach  
Tönet ein schmelzendes Ach  
Was für ein Ach mag das sein  
Schlafe mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein  
Schlaf ein  
Schlaf ein  
Wer ist beglückter als du  
Nichts als Vergnügen und Ruh  
Spielwerk und Zucker vollauf  
Und noch Karossen im Lauf  
Alles besorgt und bereit  
Dass nur mein Prinzchen nicht schreit  
Was wird da künftig erst sein  
Schlafe mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein  
Schlaf ein  
Schlaf ein

As soon as Erik finished, he looked at Christine, she had tears running down her face and was looking at him strangely.

"What?" he asked nervously, "why are you crying and looking at me like that?"

"Angel…that was so beautiful…" she whispered.

"I…thank you Christine. You were even more beautiful. A lovely soprano, but may I make a few suggestions?"

Christine nodded, "yes! I would greatly appreciate that, Angel."

"You're not using your diaphragm enough. See I'll show you…" he took her hand and placed it over his diaphragm and sang a note.

"Now you try," he said, setting his hand over her diaphragm. She sang a note, and he nodded.

"Exactly, you sound even more angelic than you did a moment before!"

"Thank you Angel…ah! I have to get back to my father! Can I see you tomorrow?"

Erik nodded, "yes, I will be here."

Christine smiled happily then ran all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Betrothed

As soon as Christine arrived home she checked the stew, it had been cooking nicely and was almost ready.

"Christine? Is that you?" her father called from his room.

_Who else? _Christine thought, "Yes father it's me."

"What're you cooking, child?"

"Some stew," she said, walking down to his room and smiling in at him.

"Christine…I must tell you something…come sit."  
"Yes father? What is it?" she asked sitting on the foot of his bed

"When I die…you will go to live with Count Viktor Bellenger…"

"Father…do not say that…you will live! And who is Count Bellenger?"

"Christine…I feel it consuming more and more of me each day. I am hardly a man anymore…but an empty shell of a man that once was. And my dear…Count Bellenger is your betrothed."

"What?" she cried, jumping up, "father! You cannot be serious! I am too young to be married…"

"Well…you won't be married to him yet…not until you are thirteen or fourteen. Then you two will be wed…until then you two will live together…"

"How…how old is he father?"

"My dear…he is seventeen…a man already."

"Father…I am still only a child…how can I be expected to marry a man that much older than me?"

"My dear child, I simply agreed to this arrangement so you would not end up in an orphanage or on the streets…you were to be wed much later…but these are dire circumstances and we must act now."

"But father…I do not want you to die! I do not want to have to go live with the Count and lose you!"

"Child, I do not wish to die and leave you either…but it is life. And no matter what happens life must go on my dear. When your mother died, the world did not stop turning. Life went on, and when I die and go into the ground to help new things come to life the world will not end either. I will always be in your heart, and memories. As your mother is in our heart and memories, we will never forget her for we love her too much."

"Father…" tears were beginning to trickle down Christine's face, "I do not want to lose you…"

"Come child," Christine came to his side, he dried her tears and smiled at her, "when I am in Heaven I will send you the Angel of Music. For your angelic voice he will not be able to resist."

"The Angel of Music, father, who is he?"

"Come and sit with me child, I will tell you all about him."

Christine sat down next to her father and listened intently as he began.

"Now, Sometimes the Angel leans over their cradle, and that is how there are little prodigies who play the fiddle at six better than men at fifty, which you must admit, is very wonderful. Sometimes, the Angel comes much later, because the children are naughty and won't learn their lessons or practice their scales. And, sometimes, he does not come at all, because the children have a bad heart or a bad conscience. No one ever sees the Angel; but he is heard by those who are meant to hear him. He often comes when they least expect him, when they are sad and disheartened. Then their ears suddenly perceive celestial harmonies, a divine voice, which they remember all their lives. Persons who are visited by the Angel quiver with a thrill unknown to the rest of mankind. And they cannot touch an instrument or open their mouths to sing, without producing sounds that put all other human sounds to shame. Then people who do not know that the Angel has visited those persons say that they have genius."

"Did you ever hear the Angel father?"

"No my dear, but when I am in Heaven I will send him to you…"

"Thank you father that would mean oh so much to me," Christine cried happily.

"Child, sing for me…at least one more time. Sing the old lullaby your mother used to sing to you…please my dear."

Christine smiled, "Yes father I will. Of course I will," Christine was so very glad that Angel had helped her earlier…_hmm I wonder if _Angel _is the Angel of Music. _She mused to herself for a few moments, then shrugged and took a deep breath, remembering to use her diaphragm she began to sing:

_Där satt en liten fågel i päronaträ,  
å sjongde så många vackra viser  
Om inte mina onger e snäller å tir,  
ja då får dom smaka på riset  
Ack du lille fågel sjong inte så,  
för mina små ongar dom ä snälla ändå,  
å dom får inte smaka på riset_

"Ah my dear, are you not telling me something? Have you already been visited by the Angel?"

She smiled, "I have visited an Angel father, perhaps he is the Angel of Music. I believe he is…but whether he is or not…he is still an Angel. He is kind and his voice is so beautiful that the most beautiful voiced angel would cry with jealousy."

"Hmm I see child, young love perhaps?"

"Perhaps father, he is amazing," Christine smiled.

"Now child…you are too young for love, stop worrying about love and see if the stew is done."

"Ah right! The stew," Christine cried running back into the kitchen.

After Christine and her father had finished eating she cleaned the dishes and started to get ready for bed. She smiled as she thought of the beautiful lullaby Angel had sung to her. She tried to remember it but could only remember the first few verses. She began softly singing it to herself:

_Schlafe mein Prinzchen, es ruhn  
Schäfchen und Vögelchen nun  
Garten und Wiese verstummt  
Auch nicht ein Bienchen mehr summt  
Luna mit silbernem Schein  
Gucket zum Fenster herein_

Not much later she had fallen into a peaceful sleep. In her dreams she could hear Angel singing to her. Oh Angel was wonderful. She hoped she would see him the next day.

As Erik lay down on the hay in his cage he sighed drearily but happily. He felt such raw hunger at the moment…he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. The raw hunger had nothing to do with food. He wasn't very fond of eating; no…this raw hunger had to do with music. He had never felt such hunger for a voice. But Christine was an angel in every sense of the word, a beautiful creature that would fear his ugly deformity. But if she didn't see his face…then…perhaps some of his raw hunger could be quenched. His eyes, which screamed to see her, his dark soul which shivered when she sang, and his dreams which were usually befuddled black swirls of darkness now held her in them. He smiled as he closed his eyes and thought of her singing…oh with just a little, tiny bit of help and practice she would much more beautiful in sound and in sight than any angel ever could be…so wonderful that an angel would cry from jealousy when it heard Christine sing. He sighed and slowly began drifting to sleep. Oh Christine…beautiful Christine…_you alone can make my song take flight…help me write the music…of the night…_. Soon Erik was fast asleep. Dreaming of tomorrow with Christine…but not much later his dreams went back to their usual black swirls of darkness…_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Goodbye Father

Christine awoke after a peaceful night's sleep. She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and sleep late. But she knew she couldn't, because there was so much that needed taking care of. She sighed and pushed the covers off then clambered out of bed. She walked to the vanity and looked in the mirror for a few moments, and then she pulled her chocolate brown curls away from her face and into a loose bun at the back of her head. When she was satisfied that it wouldn't come undone she got dressed and set out to work.

She wondered what they would eat today…she looked throughout the entire kitchen and didn't find much to eat…they had used up their remaining vegetables and meat yesterday for the stew. She would have to go back into the market. Well that would be fine, she would be able to see Angel sooner than expected…hopefully he wouldn't get angry like he had yesterday. His temper was sharp, and unpredictable…one moment he could be sweet and confused, then the next he was furious, then he was sad. All in just a few moments, it scared her sometimes. His moods were as unpredictable as the ever changing ocean. But oh that connection she felt to him. When he sang his voice sent shivers up and down her spine, his voice that would put the sweetest voiced angel to shame…well…no time to waste! It was high time that she got to the market and bought some food.

When she finally arrived at the market it was somewhat packed. As she wandered through she clutched tightly to her money and her basket. After she heard her name called she understood why it was so full. The entire group of Gypsies and helpers had come shopping.

"Christine!" she heard a female voice call.

She turned and saw Meg, Madame Giry…and Angel!

She ran to them and hugged Angel, "oh…hello Christine…" he sounded slightly amused and a bit uncomfortable.

She let go of him and hugged Meg and Madame Giry next.

"Why, child, you seem extraordinarily happy to see us!" Madame Giry smiled.

"Oh yes!" Christine beamed at all of them.

"Are you shopping as well?" Meg asked.

"Yes," Christine answered.

"Would you like to join us?" Madame Giry asked, beating Meg to the question.

"I would love to…" Christine murmured quietly.

As the young ladies set out, not one of them noticed Erik slipping away to the abandoned field on the right path…

_She _touched _me…I had my…mask on. Of course…she wouldn't be able to handle me any other way, _Erik thought bitterly as he walked through the field, kicking at the flowers that grew, cursing their beauty and his hideousness. Oh how he hated himself! Meg had discovered what he looked like without his 'mask' this morning. She had come to get him, to tell him they were going into town. He had expected her to scream and run, like any sensible child confronted with a monster would. But she didn't, she simply smiled at him and told him they were leaving soon. He had never been so confused in his entire life…. Suddenly a butterfly flitted past him, without a second thought he caught it. When he opened his hands it crawled onto his long, bony index finger and perched there. It slowly opened and closed its large iridescent blue wings. It was painfully beautiful…a part of him wanted to kill it…but he couldn't bring himself to harm such a beautiful creature…. After a few moments he realized it was very hot underneath the bag. He very slowly took it off, as soon as it was off the butterfly spread its wings and quickly flew away. Erik felt tears in his eyes; even a beautiful _insect _thought he was hideous! After a moment he felt soft wings brush his fingers…he looked down to see a moth with a ragged right wing on his hand. It folded its wings around itself, he knew that it did not think him hideous…it too had a deformity…he wondered briefly how this had happened to it. He very carefully walked over to a tree and set the sleeping moth on one of the branches. He hoped that it wouldn't get attacked by anything…he wondered again how its wing had been damaged. He pulled his mask back on and headed back to the camp.

"Where have you been?" Madame Giry yelled as soon as he walked into the tent.

Meg and Christine looked up at the same time, Meg hadn't looked very worried, but Christine had tear stains on her cheeks.

"I…went for a walk…" he murmured, looking at his feet. _If Christine wasn't here would I feel _this _bad? _He asked himself. He wanted to throw himself at Christine's feet and beg forgiveness. Had it been his fault that she had cried?

"Well…then I know you will understand when I send Christine home. I see no need for you two to talk a walk when she will get enough exercise getting home, and you have already had your walk."

Erik looked up, and glared at Madame Giry.

"Maman…is that really fair? I mean we didn't notice Erik was gone until we got back…he probably got bored…"

"Nonetheless, he should have told us he was going somewhere! We were positively frantic with worry! We thought someone had snatched you! _Erik look at me_."

He was hardly aware that he had lowered his head, he now looked up at her angrily, "Madame Giry, I can take care of myself. I have been doing it my whole life, I told you this the other day. I do not need someone worrying about me. I do not need _anyone_!" his last words had brought fresh new tears streaming down Christine's face. He couldn't stay there…not with Christine crying…. _My god…_he thought…_I made her cry…I am the reason for her tears…I am nothing but a horrid monster! Why do I have to be so hurtful? Because I'm a monster…that's why. _Without a backward glance Erik ran from the tent and back to the empty field. He walked to the tree and saw the moth still there, he picked it up and placed it under some brush so it wouldn't be seen and killed. _Just like my mother did…hide me from the world…so I wouldn't die…but why? Did she want to kill me herself? _

His thoughts were interrupted by Christine running to him, "Angel…please stop running away! I'm sorry…"

"Why are _you _sorry?" he asked, but he wanted to throw himself at her feet like a dog and die.

"I…my crying made you angry…"

_Angry? Your crying made me want to kill myself even more than before! _He could see a few tears trailing down her face, "dear Christine…why are you crying?" he asked, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"When we found out you were gone I got so scared…I thought something awful had happened to you…" she whispered, then she hugged him again, "I was so scared, Angel…you have no idea how scared I was…"

He closed his eyes and stiffly hugged her back. Maybe…she wouldn't run screaming…just maybe…with one arm he began to pull the bag off when she suddenly jerked.

"I must get back to father! I've been gone to long!" she gave Erik another hug then was gone.

_She had to get back…she didn't know what I was going to do…she didn't. She didn't, she didn't, she didn't, she didn't!_

"Father," Christine called, opening the door, "father I'm home!"

"Child…come…" his voice rasped.

She walked to his room, his eyes were closed, "yes father?" she asked timidly.

"Goodbye Christine…I will send you the Angel…"

"No…father?" he didn't move, "father! _Father!_" she sobbed, throwing her small, thin frame over him and sobbing. _First mother…now father! _She cried, and cried, for minutes maybe hours. When at last she was closer to finishing and could see better she ran back to the Gypsies' camp.

"Madame Giry! Meg!" she cried, running to their tent.

They both looked up, "Heavens child, what's wrong?" Madame Giry said, jumping up from her chair.

"Father…he's…he's dead…" Christine collapsed into sobs.

Madame Giry grabbed Christine and hugged her tightly, "no child, his body may be but his soul lives on. He is in Heaven now child, and in your heart and memories. He will live on through _you _Christine."

Meg joined the hug, both of the Giry's held Christine…meanwhile not too far away the music for the Gypsies' show was playing and just a bit further than that Erik was being beaten and laughed at because of his face…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! (long overdue…) I do not own PoTO or any of the songs in this! Wish I did…but nope.**

Chapter 6: Goodbye Angel

The sky was dreary and depressing, a perfect match for her mood…she had never felt so alone in her entire life. Her father was dead…her mother was dead…she was an only child…and now she had to go live with Count Viktor Bellenger! Of all the rotten luck…. She felt tears dripping down her face and falling from her chin. Oh how she wished Angel was here to wipe them away and make everything better…to make it all hurt less…. She longed for father…as she walked to the funeral she began to sing a song she made up off the top of her head:

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered_

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die!

Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye!

When she finished she once again dissolved into tears, "oh father…" she whispered.

She glanced up at the sky and hurried on. She had to get there on time…

The funeral was miserable, the preacher droned on and on…saying how wonderful her father had been. He hadn't even known her father! She felt as though she was being watched, she looked up and saw a young man with longish blond hair and cruel green eyes staring at her. She looked straight back at him, she expected him to lower his eyes but he didn't. He kept on staring at her; eventually she stopped glaring at him and turned her attention back to the preacher.

"And so…ashes to ashes…dust to dust…" he kept on going and Christine kept on trying not to run off…was this man really her father? Lying here…so cold and…dead.

"Goodbye Gustave Daae." They lowered the casket and began to bury him. Christine turned and began to walk away when someone grabbed her shoulder, she turned and saw the blond man who had been staring at her, "where are you going?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Home," she said coldly.

"Well then you should be coming with me. I am Count Viktor Bellenger; you I trust are Christine Daae?"

"Yes…" she said slowly, "I have to leave with you…_now_?"

"No, you go get your things together and I'll send my carriage over to get you. Good day Miss Daae." He turned and left.

At home Christine packed quickly. Then she ran down to the Gypsies' camp as fast as she could.

"Meg! Madame Giry! Angel!" she cried running to Madame Giry's tent.

"Christine!" Meg said, her head appearing from behind the tent, she ran to Christine, "we are leaving soon…"

"What?" Christine cried, tears coming once more.

"Meg…must you be so…excited about news, of any kind?" Madame Giry asked walking out of the tent, followed by Erik.

"Sorry maman…" Meg lowered her head, looking embarrassed.

"Ah well…yes Christine we will be leaving soon. Moving to another town in another location…"

"All three of you?" she whispered.

Madame Giry sighed, "It is our job child…and Erik cannot leave of his own free will…"

Christine hugged them all, "I have to go live with my betrothed…"

"Betrothed?" Erik cried, "you are betrothed?"

Christine nodded sadly, "Erik…are you alright?"

Erik was visibly trembling with restrained fury, "no…no Christine I am _not _alright!"

"Erik I'm sorry…I don't want to…I just…"

"It doesn't matter Christine. Goodbye…I have to pack." Erik turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Goodbye Angel…" Christine whispered, wiping away her tears.

Erik threw the chair across the room.

"That…that lying little…" he screamed in fury not even finishing his sentence. He threw another chair and felt grim satisfaction as it cracked and broke into three pieces. He heard Jacobi coming and quickly ran to the empty field. He smashed his fist into a tree and felt more grim satisfaction as blood spurted from his knuckles. The bark was lightly dented, he grabbed a large stick off the ground and began slamming it against different trees, and he felt tears stinging his eyes. He screamed in fury again and threw the stick halfway across the field. _Of course she has a wonderful, rich, handsome fiancé…why would she ever even bother with someone so hideously deformed as me? Females are all alike…"women are things that will hurt you, never let one take your heart…no matter how beautiful and sweet, she is still a women and will break your heart for someone else she meets." Thomas had told him that once…after…that…_woman _broke his heart…_

"Erik! There you are!" he looked up and saw Madame Giry coming towards him, when she reached him she jerked his bag off and slapped him…hard.

"What was that for?" he yelled angrily, he tried to grab his bag back but she tossed it.

"That? _That _was for being a disrespectful, rude, cruel, person! Christine did not choose her betrothed! She does not want to have to marry him! She _has _too, and you know what Erik?"

"What?" he growled, still mad at her for taking his mask.

"Before she came here she probably would have rather you be her betrothed."

"Right…because every young girl dreams of marrying a terrible monster! Madame Giry I am nothing but a terrible monster. I belong here, or dead. I should be dead…my father ordered me dead. I do not belong any other place Madame Giry. And I will grow old and _die _alone like a proper monster should die."

"That attitude is what keeps you alone. Yes, people may be prejudice against your face, but they would be much more loving of you if you didn't _act _like a monster. Erik until you realize that then you will remain alone without the love of a woman. Which I know you long for, but not just any woman is it? You long for Christine's love. And she did love you, maybe she still does. But after what you did, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't…"

He stared at her for a few moments; she then turned and walked back to the camp.

The carriage arrived at Bellenger mansion, at half past eleven. Christine felt dead on her feet.

"Mademoiselle, we are here," the carriage driver said opening her door for her, and helping her out.

"Hmm? Oh…thank you sir…"

"Call me Harvey, mademoiselle."

"Then you must call me Christine, not mademoiselle…"

"Mademoiselle I must, you are soon to be the Countess. Since you will be marrying the Count you are above me and I am your servant…"

"Oh…I don't want anyone to be my servant…how about we be friends?" she smiled.

"Alright, miss," Harvey smiled back at her.

Christine grabbed her bags and looked at the large mansion.

"Ah Mademoiselle allow me to carry those." Christine saw a large woman coming towards her.

"Ah…no…I can carry them…"

"Mademoiselle, it is my job…I would be out of job if the Count thought I didn't take care of you…"

Christine sighed, "He would really let you go because of something as trivial as my luggage?"

"Yes, mademoiselle…may I?"

Christine handed the woman her baggage, "and what shall I call you?"

"My name is Eliza, mademoiselle."

"Hello Eliza, please call me Christine."

"I'm sorry miss, but the Count is very strict…I would lose my job…"

Christine sighed, "I have a feeling I will not be very happy here…"

Eliza smiled at her gently and lead her into the mansion and then into the parolor.

"Christine, you are here…" the Count stood, "welcome home."

That night Christine cried again. She cried for her mother, she cried for her father, she cried for Angel, and she cried for herself.

"Goodnight my Angel…sleep well wherever you are…I love you Erik…my angel…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ten Years Later

Christine tightened her cloak around her shoulders and pulled the hood up. She hurried into town with Eliza, both of them talking and laughing. Eliza was a wonderful friend, of the ten years she had been here Christine was never happier than when she was with Eliza.

"Oh Christine look!" Eliza cried pointing at a sign.

Christine came over, pushed her brown curls out of her face and looked at it:

Coming Soon!

Come see the strange and amazing!

See the contortionist

The trapeze artists

Get your future told…what does it hold?

See the Living Corpse and Wolf girl!

Come see the Gypsies!

Only two words caught Christine's attention, 'Living Corpse', "Erik?" she whispered softly.

"Who?" Eliza asked, "Who is Erik?"

"Hmm? Oh…when I was younger, before my father died…there were Gypsies here…one of their attractions was a Living Corpse...I met him…he was sweet, but he could also be angry…but he had the sweetest voice ever. My father said when he died he would send me the Angel of Music…but I had already been visited by the Angel…he was amazing and his singing was so beautiful…I wanted to very much to be his childhood sweetheart…but he wouldn't let anyone close to him…"

"Oh…maybe he is here! Why don't we go and see?"

"Hmm yes we should, but before we do that we should go and finish shopping!"

"Ah yes…we should. Now, Christine, what type of dress do you want for tomorrow's ball?"

"Oh…I don't know. I have plenty…I don't need a new one."

"Of course you do! The Count will be expecting…"

Christine sighed, "Sometimes I do wish that I had never come to live here…the Count is so demanding! But if I hadn't I never would have met you Eliza."

Eliza smiled at her, "we _must _get you a new dress, Christine."

"Fine, but on one condition…"

"Yes?"

"We get you a new dress too."

"Oh but Christine…I must be in uniform…"

"I will talk to Viktor…he can't resist my _feminine charm_." Christine giggled, and playfully batted her eyelashes, "oh _Viktor _let me make it all better! Let me give you a wonderful massage! Oh but on one condition…Eliza can attend the party as a guest? Oh please Viktor? I'll do _anything_." Both women collapsed into a sea of giggles.

"Yes that will surely win him over!" Eliza gasped out through laughs.

Christine was also laughing hysterically, "Ah, we look so unlady like," she grinned.

As both women headed towards the boutique there laughter subsided, but they were both to occupied with the amazing sights, smells and sounds to notice a black shadow slip out of the alley and begin to follow them…

Erik watched the two women as they went from store to store. One of them was the Count's fiancé and the other was her maid…. Erik sneered at them as they walked past the baker's shop and into the boutique. Probably buying an _expensive _dress so that they could look their _best…_he shivered. It still scared him slightly when someone said that…Jacobi still said it sometimes…oh how Erik wished he could leave…but that would mean not being able to ever find Christine again. They were bound to go back to that town at _some _point…come to think of it…this one looked a bit familiar…but who knows? They had been to so many towns…did it really matter anymore? Christine probably had forgotten all about her Angel…he scoffed and shook his head, _Angel? More like demon…that's what I am and always will be, _he sighed, back to the camp now. He knew exactly what they looked like…he would be able to find them again…

As soon as he returned to camp Meg ran up to him, "Erik! There is a gentleman here to see you…"

"What does he want?"

"He needs his wife…taken care of…"

"And how does he know me?"

"Business with another one of your clients…"

Erik nodded and walked to his tent, "yes?" he said looking at the man standing in there.

"I take it that _you _are the man that Duke Chrisin told me about?"

"Ah yes, the Duke…one of my best clients. How is he?"

"He's dead."

"Hmm but never one of my liveliest clients, now, what do you want?"

"My name is Lord Ferdinand, and I need to have my wife…gone. So I can marry someone else. It would ruin my political career if I were to get a divorce from her. And if she is dead then I can marry someone else."

"I see, are the both of you in town?"

"Yes, but only for a few nights."

"That is all the time I need. Take me to where you are staying, take her out for a night on the town, I will follow…and dispose of her. Afterwards you call the police. Tell them who I am or where you found me and I will make you suffer. But first…I need my money."

"Yes…how much do you need?"

"100,000 francs," Erik said coolly.

"_100,000 _francs why that is mad…you ask much for a simple assassination."

"Monsieur, I will have you know that I take great pride in my work. I can do the most thorough job. I can kill someone so that it appears that they dies of natural causes, I can kill someone with my bare hands and make it seem as though they've been mauled by wild animals. I can-"

"Alright, alright already…I understand. You will get your 100,000 francs."

"No…you will give them to me _now _or I will _not _do this for you…"

Lord Ferdinand glared at Erik, but then set the bag containing exactly 100,000 francs into Erik's outstretched bony hand.

Erik gave him a sadistic smirk and quickly counted the money, when he was satisfied he shook hands with the Lord, "monsieur…I am now in your services. Your wife will not survive the night."


	8. Chapter 8

***please don't kill me, Erik loving phangirls…I don't want to go into detail as to what Erik looks like when Madame Giry takes his cloak…***

Chapter 8: Angels and Gypsies

Erik watched as Lord and Lady Ferdinand walked out of their expensive hotel. She looked at her husband angrily, she wasn't very happy about being dragged out; he could hear them arguing all the way from over here…

"George, I told you I did not want to go out tonight!"

"Matilda, I told you that we've had these reservations for a long time now! We cannot just back out of them now…"

This was not entirely true...Lord Ferdinand had, had these _reservations _for some time now, but not at the fancy restaurant. They didn't even have reservations…they wouldn't make it that far…at least Lady Ferdinand wouldn't…. Erik smiled grimly, this was what he did best, and always would do best…

"George! Take me home right now! I don't want to go out tonight! You dragged me out of the hotel, to some reservations that you had never told me about…"

"Well we can't just cancel! Do you have any idea how much this is costing me?"

"Oh, how much?" she said coldly, "75 francs? Wow how you spoil me."

"Oh no, try exactly 100,000 francs. So there you ungrateful little bitch."

***next part not for weak stomached . thanks! I'll say when it's over! 3***

She glared at him, "you know what George? You-" she was cut off as Erik jumped down and dug his short, ragged nails into her face, which he had 'trimmed' especially for this reason. Ferdinand had ordered that she was to look attacked by a psycho. She screamed and tried to shove him off, but she only succeeded in making the pain worse, "George, help me!" she screeched.

Erik dug his nails into the soft part of her throat; he dug his nails further into her neck, starting to shred the skin off. He then grabbed a blunt knife and began tearing at her skin. Since it was blunt it didn't slice through her skin, instead it ripped through it. He sank it into her fleshy stomach; he began stabbing again and again, making sure to get it through every layer of fat. He then jerked the knife up, he felt warmth on his hands as her guts spilled onto his hands, but she was still alive. He slammed the knife through her eye and let her drop to the ground, twitching.

***okay it's done…hmm not that bad actually. But that's just my opinion***

Erik stopped and looked at Ferdinand, who was throwing up, "my work here is done, Lord. If I ever have any trouble because of this I will not hesitate to kill you in an even worse way than I did your wife. Just remember that…" with those final words Erik turned and vanished, his long cloak billowing in the black night.

Erik returned to camp to collapse in his tent, he was very tired. That woman had struggled more than he had let Ferdinand believe…he would probably have a few bruises on his legs…nothing new. Did it really matter? Erik sighed and washed the blood off his hands.

"Erik? Is that you?"

"Yes, Madame Giry, it is me."

"Work difficult?" she asked eyeing his absolutely messy hair and clothes with blood stains on them.

He glanced down briefly and raked his fingers through his hair, "yeah…"

"Give me your clothes…" she said, holding out her hands.

Erik looked at her warily for a few moments.

She sighed, "Erik…you are still uncomfortable being unclothed around me? I am like your mother, and you say nothing about that." She snapped the last part and held her hand out again.

Erik sighed and stripped his clothes off, he then handed them to Madame Giry and wrapped his cloak around him. Madame Giry looked at his black satin cloak, "why do you wear such expensive things when you go to work? Because that cloak has blood on it too, so unless you want it ruined then I suggest you give it to me as well."

Erik groaned and handed his cloak to her; he then grabbed his thicker, less stylish cloak and wrapped it around his shivering naked body. It was so very cold…. And not for the first time he wished that he could be normal and have a woman, a warm woman to have pressed against him, to love him and to be loved by him…but he was to hideous for that…. _Oh Christine…where are you? I need you… _he sighed, stood and quickly pulled on some of his less stylish pants and dress shirts. After he had that on, he wrapped the cloak around himself again and fell into an agitated, dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile Christine was not getting much sleep. Viktor was keeping her up…he insisted on sleeping in the same room and bed as her. And at that moment he was trying very hard to get her nightgown off. Not for the first time…this was a nightly occurrence. He didn't care that they weren't wed yet…what he cared about was bedding her. To make sure that she would never leave him…she didn't want to remember the first time he had come to her and demanded this…she couldn't bring herself too. She suddenly realized she hadn't been resisting so much, because of how lost in thought she was, so she put up an even stronger struggle. She tried to shove him off, but unsuccessfully.

"Viktor _stop_," she begged, "please…you're hurting me…"

"Oh Christine…you're such a child. I would think that you would be used to this by now. If you don't resist as much then it hurts less. Come now Christine…admit that you want me…" his teeth grazed her ear and anger shot through her.

"No! Stop it now Viktor! I do not want it tonight…tomorrow night…I will give myself willingly…but not tonight…I am tired…"

He glowered at her for a few minutes then growled; "fine!" he rolled over and soon was fast asleep. Christine buried her face in her hands and allowed herself to cry, for what reasons? Herself, her mother and father, and her Angel…._ Oh Erik…where are you? I need you…. _just as Christine fell into a dreamless sleep, Erik did the same in his tent…

Later the next day Erik was sitting in his tent brooding, when a young woman walked in.

"Yes?" Erik said without looking up.

"You are the man I am to come to if I need someone…taken care of?"

Erik sighed, why couldn't they just say killed? "Yes I am that man…" _more like monster_, he thought bitterly.

"Very well then, I am Miss Christine-"

Erik's head jerked up.

"Savoni, and I need Count Bellenger's fiancé killed."

He eyed her for a few moments, no…not Christine Daae of course. Despite the last name she had blond hair to Christine's brown, brown eyes to Christine's blue. And Miss Savoni was tall and dressed like a prostitute…no…not his Christine.

"His fiancé you say? Hmm very well…I will need 100,000 francs. Which I assume you do not have?" he smirked coyly.

She held out a bag, "actually I do."

He took it and counted out the money, 100,000 francs indeed.

"So you will kill her?" she asked.

He smirked again, "loan or…just long nights?"

"What are you…oh you bastard! At least I'm not a Gypsy in a mask!"

He chuckled darkly, "be careful what you say Miss Savoni, or I may decide to kill you along with Bellenger's fiancé."

"Y-you wouldn't…" she stammered, backing towards the entrance to the tent.

"Oh I wouldn't would I? And why wouldn't i? Who would miss you, Miss Savoni? Your usual _customers_?" he hissed with malice and amusement.

"I gave you your money…just kill the bitch."

He sighed, "How do you want her killed?"

"What do you mean? I don't care just as long as the little bitch is dead, so I can become Countess Bellenger."

"Ah it's always for marriage isn't it, or wealth and power... Hmm what's the matter, tired of being a second rate prostitute?"

"You mother fucking jackass, gypsy! I at least have an actual job! I work hard to get my money!"

He sighed, "You know what? Get out, now."

She looked worried, "wait…no I'm sorry…" she walked towards him and put her hands on his stomach, "let me make it all better…mmm what's wrong? I'm sorry…I didn't mean to insult you I just-"

"Get your filthy hands off of me," he snarled.

She took a step back, "whoa buddy calm down. Jeez you act like you have women all over you, I know for a fact that Gypsies don't ever get anyone," she smirked.

He stared at her for a moment, "I said get out."

She walked towards him, grabbed a fistful of his hair and smashed her mouth against his, "c'mon baby…I know that you want me…you don't get much do you? I can make you feel really good…"

He shoved her off, "touch me one more time and I will kill _you instead _of Bellenger's fiancé_, _because so far I like her better!"

"Fine," she tossed her blond hair over her shoulder, spun around, and left.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," he stared at her money then tossed it into the chest with the rest of his money, "probably dirty just like that little whore…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hello Again

Erik awoke feeling very tired, he had only gotten an hour of sleep at the most. He had been following the soon-to-be Countess Bellenger. Or never-to-be Countess Bellenger…. He sighed and swung his long legs out of bed. He stood and examined his face in the mirror. He didn't want to but he had to. The bruise that bitch Lady Ferdinand had given him was fading a bit around the edges. He examined it, very careful not to look at anything but the bruise, but his eyes kept on traveling away from it and to the rest of his hideous face. He pulled his mask on angrily and ignored the pain, trying not to wince. He buttoned his white dress shirt and pulled on his black tailored jacket. He then walked to Madame Giry and Meg's tent.

"Meg? Where is your mother?" he asked poking his head in.

Meg looked up at him. "Out back...finishing your clothes."

He blushed a bit under his mask. "Meg, please. I do what I do so that someday all three of us can leave."

"Erik, there could be a much easier way to get money! We don't have to get it so quickly. It just feels wrong. Doesn't it ever feel wrong to you?"

"Killing people? No."

Meg sighed. "I see that you're wearing your other cloak."

He looked down at the warm, unstylish cloak. "It's very cold, Meg. I see that you have noticed that as well." He nodded at her thick cloak.

She nodded back at him. "Yes, well…You're not the only one who feels cold."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Tell your mother I thank her for putting up with my dirty clothing."

Meg nodded again. "Alright. Where are you off to?"

"Another job."

"Oh…Be more careful this time, so that bruise doesn't get worse."

He put his hand up to his masked face. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, it's spreading. Be more careful."

"That woman had an exceptionally hard head…" he muttered, then turned and stalked off.

Just as Erik got out of town and into an empty field he realized it. This was the town…the town where he had met Christine!

"Christine?" he whispered happily. He began laughing. He hadn't truly laughed in so long. He had never been quite so happy. But…how to find Christine? That was the question. He sighed and stopped laughing. Finding Christine would _not _be easy. But he was exceptionally good at finding people…He smiled to himself and set out into town.

Then he remembered what she had said to him. '_I'm going to live with my betrothed…'_ Her betrothed. He sighed again. Maybe finding her wouldn't be so easy after all... And would she even want to see him? He scowled. Probably not…but he would have to find her anyway. Just to make sure she was happy. As long as she was happy, he didn't care to much for his feelings. He just wanted her happy.

…

Christine walked into the Gypsies' camp and looked around, hoping that Madame Giry and Meg still kept their tent at the edge of camp...if they were even still here. As she walked towards the one closest to the edge she passed another tent right next to it. She glanced at it, wondering whose it was.

"Hello?" she called, "Madame Giry? Meg?"

"Come in!" a voice called back. Christine walked in.

"Yes?" a blond girl said, looking up.

"Meg?" Christine whispered.

"Yes," she said slowly, and then her eyes widened, "Christine! Is that you?"

"Yes! Oh Meg! You're back!"

Both women embraced, then Meg called to her mother, "Maman! Come quickly! Come see who came to visit us!"

Madame Giry walked in. "What is it, child?"

"Maman, it's Christine!" Meg cried.

"Christine?" Madame Giry said disbelievingly. "Why, Christine, it is you!" Both women hugged Christine tightly.

"And is there a certain male you were looking for?" Meg grinned.

"Is Erik still here?"

"He's not at camp right now but he still does work here," Madame Giry said.

"Oh. Do you know when he will be back?"

"Do you have any idea, Meg?"

"He said he had another…job."

"Oh…well, then, I have no idea when he will be back."

"What does he do?" Christine asked.

Neither woman answered.

"What?" Christine said. "Is it a secret?"

"Yes," Meg cried, obviously relieved, "a secret! Do you want to wait until he gets back?"

"Oh, I wish I could...but I can't. I have to get home to Viktor."

"Ah, yes. Your betrothed. How is everything?"

"Terrible. I hate him!"

"I see. Well, you should be on your way, then."

The three women hugged again, and Christine left.

…**..**

Not much later, when Erik walked back into camp, he realized that he hadn't gone out and tried to find Bellenger's fiancé. Oh well. He would do it later. As soon as he arrived at Madame Giry's tent Meg ran out.

"Erik! Guess who was here!" She smirked.

"The King of Spain." He rolled his eyes.

"Noooo, c'mon! Actually guess!"

"I give up. Who?" he sighed.

"Miss Christine Daae!" she sang.

He froze. "Christine?" he whispered.

Meg nodded. "And guess who she asked about."

"Who?" he said, feeling a bit of hope growing slowly in his stomach. It couldn't be him, could it?

"Yo-ou!" she sang, smiling.

He felt his hope grow and an idiotic grin spread over his face, "m-me?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe, Erik? She wanted to see you, and she still does!"

"Is she still here?" he said, leaning around her.

"No. She had to go home." Meg eyed him anxiously.

He sighed and felt the grin slip off his face. "Oh. Alright."

"She said she would come back later, though!"

"Later today or later tomorrow?" he asked.

"She said she would try for today but if she couldn't then definitely tomorrow!" She looked excited now.

He smiled a bit again, not letting on how hurt he felt.

"Good, keep smiling. You look better when you do." She smirked. She loved teasing him.

He growled, "Watch it, Meg!" but grinned when walked off.

When he got back to his tent he collapsed onto his bed, smiling. _Oh Christine! You wish to see me?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Angelic Music Again

True to her word, Christine did arrive later that night. After Erik had gone back out to the abandoned field, he sat there in a cold silence…oh how he longed for Christine…. Or to be back inside the old mansion he had stayed in occasionally when they were in another town not too far from here. He closed his eyes and remembered the smell of the old wood, and see the beautiful organ and the beautiful piano…why would someone just leave them? They had played perfectly…with a bit of tuning, perhaps there had been no one who would tune them or who had the expertise. But oh the music he had created in that mansion! If only he had, had something to have written it on…he would have written it all and kept it with him forever…until he saw Christine, then he would have given it her. The first piece he had composed started out in a dreary, slow melancholy tune. But then it changed to a happier tone, one that spoke of love and kindness, then it changed once more into a dark, depressing, forte, then into a soft, loving piano. He had loved that piece…if he had an organ he could probably play it again…but he didn't so he couldn't. so many things added to his own little personal Hell…but mostly it was the fact that Christine wasn't with him…. As he had grown older his deep love, lust and longing had grown for her…as a child he hadn't felt much lust for her. Just a deep lust to hear her voice…oh that beautiful voice! The voice that put angel's to shame…oh how he longed for _his _Christine…she was his and would never belong to anyone else…. That possessive quality would ruin him, would be the reason that he never got Christine…_no! don't think that way! She is yours and always will be…you're her demon and she is your angel. You are her everlasting night and she your everlasting day. She is the sole reason you get out of bed in the morning. The sole reason you haven't allowed yourself to die slowly. The sole reason that…that he did anything, to be _that _much closer to Christine…. _He sighed and ran his bony fingers through his raven black tresses.

"Angel?" a voice whispered, "Angel are you there?"

He looked up, because of how used he was to night he could see the beautiful young woman before him, "C-Christine?" he whispered.

"Angel! It is you!" she flung herself at him and threw her arms around his neck.

He couldn't respond, this beautiful woman, Christine…his angel had returned to him…

Erik buried his face in her chocolate colored curls, and wrapped his thin arms around her waist.

"Oh Angel…you've returned to me…" she whispered, then pulled back and looked at him.

He blushed a bit, even though he knew she couldn't see him. She raised her hand and tried to stroke his face, but was met with his cold unfeeling mask. She traced her fingers lower until they reached his lips, he trembled softly.

"Oh Angel…" she whispered again, "mmm I missed you, Angel…"

He closed his eyes as her fingers slid down to his chest, "you have no idea how much I missed you…"

"Oh…I do…" he rasped, his fingers trailing down her waist.

"Mmm…oh Angel…" she whispered, "you don't know how much I've longed for this day…" she then kissed his neck, he felt so weak…if this was a dream…it couldn't be…this would be the last shred of sanity…this had to be real! It had to be!

**...**

Christine stretched up on her toes and placed a kiss on his perfectly soft lips, oh it was her Angel! Her Erik…mmm he was so tall now. Dressed rather exquisitely but also for warmth…she sighed softly and wound her arms around his neck. They stopped kissing for a moment, she couldn't see him…oh how she wished she could…. She could hear his ragged breathing; along with hers…she could barely see his warm liquid honey amber eyes. She kissed him again, "oh Angel…" she whispered around his mouth. Was it so wrong that this felt to right? She had a fiancé waiting for her…but she didn't care!

"Erik…" she whispered.

"Yes Christine?" he murmured back.

"Is it really you? I'm…I'm not dreaming?" she whispered, tracing circles on his shirt.

He whimpered softly, "Is it really _you _Christine?"

"If it's not and this is a dream, then this is the cruelest dream ever…"

He could only nod in agreement.

She kissed him again, this time with a stronger, deeper force. She twisted her fingers through his silky black tresses and sighed happily. Oh what a sin! To kiss a man she barely knew…but she did know him. She knew of his pain, of his mood swings…what little she knew of him she knew much about. She pressed herself as tight to his body as she could, "my Erik…my Angel…" she murmured stroking his throat and twisting the fingers of her left hand into his. There was just something about this man…he seemed so…innocent in a way. As if he had never had the touch of a woman…

…

A low moan escaped from Erik's constricted throat, _please God I've never asked for much but please don't let this be a dream…let it be Christine. Let it all be real! _

She kissed him again, pulling him away from his thoughts. He pressed his hand against the small of her back, impossibly pulling her closer to him. He craved her like an addict, he trembled softly.

"Christine…" he whispered again, "oh how I've missed you…"

Christine didn't answer him but simply unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He took her hands in his and kissed her, he finally kissed her. She pulled him closer and freed one of her hands; soon she was unbuttoning his shirt again. He wrapped one arm around her waist, freeing her other hand. Soon she was stroking his bare chest; somehow she had gotten all of the buttons undone…

Another low moan escaped his throat; _oh can it really be Christine? After all these years…is it really her?_

With his free hand he stroked her curls and with the other he began making circles on her back and lower back. And they made a song, a different duet. Their ragged breathing matching the other's, her soft gentle feminine sighs and moans, mixed with his masculine moans and whimpers. How he craved her…to finally have his Christine would be a blessing…his angel with him at last. And in an attempt to show her that he could please her and keep her with him he slid his mouth lower and began nipping softly at her neck. Her knees buckled and she fainted against him.

He carried a still unconscious Christine back into camp. Wordlessly he parted the flaps of Madame Giry's tent and walked in.

"Erik what is—Erik…why is she unconscious?" Madame Giry exclaimed.

He blushed underneath his mask, unwilling to discuss it, "ahh…will you take care of her?" he asked in a husky voice.

"You sound odd Erik, something happen out there?" Meg smirked walking up behind her mother.

Madame Giry took Christine and set her on the cot, "out Meg…I will get to the bottom of this."

Meg sighed and walked out, "fine…"

Erik watched her leave then turned back to Madame Giry, he cleared his throat, "err…yes?"

Madame Giry set a damp washcloth on Christine's forehead, "tell me Erik, how did she manage to faint?"

He felt his face heat up again, he couldn't bring himself to answer…wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He simply turned and tried to leave, Madame Giry caught his shoulder, "oh no you don't. Why did she faint Erik?"

He cleared his throat, "Madame Giry…I…don't feel…quite comfortable discussing it…"

On the cot Christine stirred, "Angel? Where are you? Don't leave me again…"

Erik looked at her then walked to his tent. The frigid air made his masked face burn less…_Christine I'll be back soon…don't worry…your night will never leave you again! Christine…my day…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Angel You've Returned

Christine awoke in a tent sometime later, it was still dark outside.

She sat up, "Angel?" she whispered, looking around.

Madame Giry walked in through the entrance, "ah Christine, you're awake."

Christine smiled at her, "Madame Giry…where is-"

"Sleeping or out for a walk…if you meant Erik, which I assume you did," she smiled.

Christine blushed and nodded.

"So," Madame Giry sat at the edge of the cot, "why were you unconscious when Erik brought you in?"

Christine felt her face get even redder, "I…it's not…um…"

"Ah, he wouldn't tell me either. He simply said he didn't feel comfortable about telling me and left."

Christine felt a bit relieved, those moments in the field…

"You two were gone for quite a while…" Madame Giry said with a devilish grin.

Christine buried her face in her hands and knew she must be very red.

"Madame Giry…" a voice murmured from near the door, "must you pry?"

Christine slid her hands down a bit and saw a handsome man, "Angel?" she whispered smiling.

"No darling, but I would gladly be your Angel," the man grinned.

She stared at him for a moment then looked away. She should have known…she had felt a mask on her Angel's face…this man wasn't wearing one.

"Samuel, must you barge in?" Madame Giry sighed.

"Well I can't very well knock can I?"

"No, but you could announce that you were here before barging in on a _private _conversation."

He held up his hands and laughed, "Okay, okay. I just wanted to know where Erik was. There's a woman here who keeps asking for him, looks like a real slut."

Madame Giry sighed and muttered something like, "to much business…"

Christine stayed silent through this entire ordeal, _a woman is looking for Erik…of course…he can sing, he's dark and mysterious, what woman wouldn't want him? Everything in the woods…it was just an act…he's not the same Angel I remember…. _She thought miserably, she turned her head away and felt a few tears slid down her face and drip off her chin. _You deceived me Angel…_

…

Erik sat on a low branch of the tree; he ran his fingers over its smooth bark. How he loved this tree…it was a beautiful tree, old and worn. He smiled as he remembered placing the moth with the torn wing on this very branch. Then his thoughts drifted back to Christine, _I wonder if she's still unconscious…,_ he mused, _well let's go find out…. _He stood and started to walk back to camp, when suddenly a woman was in front of him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," it was Christine…not his Christine, Savoni.

"Miss Savoni what do you want?" he growled.

"Why haven't you killed her yet?" she practically screamed, "Their wedding is in a few _days_!"

He glared at her for a few moments, "let me do my job, you didn't specify a date. I will kill her when I decide to. And until such time you do your _job_," he sneered, "and let me do mine!"

She glared at him for a few more moments then grabbed a fistful of his hair, "you just don't get it do you? You think that being a jackass will drive me away…oh but it makes me want you more."

He glared at her, "let me go."

She smirked, "I think not," she jerked him down to her height and slammed her mouth against his.

Erik growled and tried to shove her off, but she shoved her tongue into his mouth.

"Off!" he yelled, shoving her, "keep your goddamn filthy hands off of me."

She simply smirked, "what? Do I have to pay _you_? Are you to _good _for me?"

"Watch your mouth you little whore, or you might find that you won't be able to use it anymore."

She slid against him again, "is that a threat or a promise…I can do some pretty good things with my mouth, I think you'd like them…"

He felt his anger brimming, he did not need some stupid whore, "get…off!" he hissed.

"Do you really want me to?" she growled into his ear.

"Yes I do!" he snarled shoving her against the tree and grabbing her throat.

"Mmm yeah I like it rough," she growled.

He tightened his fingers around her throat, "I swear I will kill you…"

"Mmm yeah okay," she murmured, "c'mon really? You've never been this close to a woman have you? Don't lie…you love it…you want it."

He glared at her, "don't fool yourself," he growled shoving her away, "bother me one more time and I will kill you instead of Bellenger's fiancée."

She scoffed, "right." And walked back to the camp…

…

Christine watched as the woman walked away, she had seen it all. Her Angel…was a killer! And this woman…she had touched him and the anger he had obviously felt…her Angel hadn't deceived her…but he was a killer….

_It doesn't matter, _her heart and soul argued.

_He's a killer! _Her mind argued.

_But I love him so it doesn't matter…_

_Yes it does! He is a killer and he will always be a killer!_

_No…he's my Angel of Music…oh Angel!_

Her heart and soul won over, she ran to him.

"Erik…" she whispered, hugging him.

"Christine…" he murmured pressing his face into her hair.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him, "you're a killer…" she whispered into his chest.

…

Erik froze, '_you're a killer_'…

"Christine…" he whispered, "don't you understand…? I did it so that the Giry's and I could leave this awful place and I could finally find you and-"

She stretched up and kissed him, "Shh…shh I know…"

He lost all of the control he'd been holding on to, he buried his face in her curls and cried. She wrapped her arms tighter around him as he moved his face down and cried on her shoulder.

"Shh…shh…Angel it's okay." She crooned, stroking the parts of his face she could.

Oh Christine! How can you…? How can you not run and hide from me? I am obviously a monster…oh Christine!

She wiped away the tears that had dripped down to his chin and then tried to take his mask off.

"No!" he screamed, jerking back, "no Christine! Don't! If you do you'll never return to me! Christine…my angel…please don't see the demon…no…" he ended in a whisper, he pulled away from her, turned to the tree and leaned his head against the smooth bark, "oh Christine…don't you understand? My mask is what keeps us together…if you knew what I looked like then you would run just as everyone else…"

"Oh…Erik…" she whispered, "No more hiding from me…you're my angel. No matter what you look like…"

"Don't say that…it's not true…I am a monster…I am a demon. I am not an Angel…je suis une gargouille et tu es mon ange ... me sauver…"

"Erik…" she whispered, "vous êtes un ange pas un demon…"

He sighed, "Oh Christine…ma musique est l'obscurité est comme mon âme ..."

She kissed him again, "nous sommes jour et nuit ..."

He wound his arms tightly around her, "Christine…"

"Don't ever leave me again Angel…"

"I am a demon…but I will stay by your side as long as you want me there…"

"Then you will be here tomorrow?"

"Yes…I will be…"

Christine nodded, and then turned to walk away, "wait! Where are you going?" he cried running after her and grabbing her arm.

"Erik I have to return…"

"Where?" he cried, "Why are you leaving me angel?"

"Erik…" she whispered, stroking his lips, "I must get back to Count Bellenger…"

Erik froze, "w-what?"

"My betrothed, Erik…I have to marry him…oh don't look at me like that…I don't want to marry him!"

Erik just kept staring at her, "You don't get it Christine…" he whispered, then he turned and walked into the forest.

"Erik!" she called, "Erik come back!"

"Go back to camp, Christine…I need to be alone…"

_Christine…,_ he thought miserably, _I have to kill you?_

**A/N: muahaha! I left a cliff hanger! Muahaha! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Monster not Angel

**A/N: don't kill me…the laptop was sick. Very, very sick and would not work…and it took a long time to get it fixed. But now I is back! So…enjoy chapter 12! Love you guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers. Though few you may be. I love you guys!**

**By the way, the song that Erik sings is one I made up off the top of my head lol**

Erik very gently picked up one of the red-brown leaves. He twisted the stem in one of his gloved hands, and a small smile played on his lips. Then Christine's words played through his mind again, _Count Bellenger is my fiancé,_ he cringed. Then he heard the pattering of rain on the trees above him. _Really? _He thought, _of all things it starts to drizzle? Not even a full furious storm? This is pathetic… _Suddenly loud thunder crashed above him and the rain began to pour, a twisted grin spread over his mouth.

He clenched his fist around the leaf and let the crumbled pieces fall as he stepped deeper into the forest.

"Perfect…" he whispered, looking at the circle of trees he was now in. The rain poured down even harder and worked its way through his raven black tresses. It began to seep beneath his mask and feel uncomfortable. He weighed his options, pros and cons. He was all alone, the mask was getting sticky, and so he could take it off. But he could lose it…or Christine could come by looking and find him. His other option, leave it on was just as bad. Leave it on uncomfortably, and not lose it or risk Christine seeing him without his mask on. He sighed; he hated having to choose between to equally good and bad things. He groaned and sat on a low branch. Glad that he was wearing leather trousers. They would be much easier to dry off…. He suddenly heard a branch break and someone whisper, "Erik? Where are you?"

He soundlessly pulled himself higher into the tree, and then Madame Giry stepped into the circle, "I know you're here somewhere. Where are you though?"

He jumped down and landed beside her with a slight crunch from the dying and dead leaves.

"Here," was his response.

She jumped slightly and glared at him, "why must you sneak around like a thief?"

He shrugged, "my job calls for sneaking."

"Which? The one you choose to do or the one you're forced too?"

He scowled at her, she knew which one.

"Exactly, if you're _so _sensitive about it then why do you do it?"

"I do it so one day we can all leave this wretched place."

"And so you could find Christine?"

"I've found her, have I not?"

"Yes, you have. But has she found you?"

"Pardon?" he scowled again.

"Who has she found? Her Angel or Erik?"

"Does it matter? The fact is I found her, and now that I have I can let her go."

"What nonsense are you speaking now?" Madame Giry asked irritably.

"It's not nonsense. Its something I must do if I want Christine happy."

"Since when did you become so kind and unselfish? Besides do you think losing her Angel again would make her happy?"

"It will when she learns that I'm being paid to kill her fiancé-"

"Do you think that will make her stop loving you since she hates him?"

"You didn't let me finish, Madame Giry, I must also kill her."

Madame Giry did not respond, she simply sighed.

"What?" Erik snapped irritably.

"You don't have to do anything. You _can _give back this persons money and say you won't kill her."

He laughed bitterly, "You think I can do that? Christine is going to be marrying this man _soon_."

"So?"

"Either way, no matter what I do I will be losing her."

"So it's a matter of 'if I can't have her no one can'?"

He scowled again, "no, that is most certainly _not _it."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't plan on losing her, tell her…tell her that if I ever see her again I will be forced to kill her…" he began walking off deeper into the forest.

"Erik," Madame Giry called after him.

"Yes?" he called back.

"Do you think she will listen?"

"I certainly hope she does…I don't want to kill her…"

"Then don't!" she called, but she got no response. She sighed and whispered, "then don't you silly fool. It's obvious that you love her. Why are you going to hurt her like this?"

…

Christine lay on her bed thinking, the servants were out so she and Viktor were alone, and he was probably passed out drunk, she sat up, "I must see him."

"See who?" a cold voice drawled from the dark corner of her room.

Terror leapt in her heart as Viktor stepped from the shadows.

"I do hope you meant me, because if you didn't then that would make things _very _unpleasant for you."

Her breathing and heart quickened in pace at the same time, but she still didn't answer.

He strode to her bedside, "hmm?" he snarled, grabbing her chin, "who were you talking about?"

She whimpered in terror, but still refused to answer.

"_Tell me!_" he yelled.

"You…" she whispered, tears running down her face, "you…" she was completely sobbing now. She hated to lie. Hated it. It wasn't natural for her, when she had always told the truth. But who knows what Viktor would have done if she had told him she was thinking of Erik?

He let go of her and nodded, "and what were you thinking?"

She knew what he wanted her to say…but how could she say it?

"Tell me!" he growled.

"I wish to have you in my bed." She whispered, tears falling again.

"Don't cry," Viktor said, smirking, "I will join you my little Christine."

She trembled in fear which, in his drunken state took for excitement.

When he didn't move Christine looked up slowly, just in time for her to see him grab her and slam her against the bed.

She squirmed and let out a cry as he pinned her down and began ripping her nightgown off. As his nails raked against the soft skin of her stomach she yelped in pain.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," he growled.

She whimpered, a few more tears falling down her face. He quickly pulled his pants and finished ripping off Christine's nightgown. Then they heard at the same time a gun's click.

"Don't…move." A low voice warned.

Viktor was not planning on listening apparently. He jumped up, trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"Where are you hiding, you coward!" Viktor roared.

Christine pulled the blanket up to cover her bare body and watched Viktor.

"Show yourself! Where the Hell are you?" he screamed.

"Here," the same low voice growled, then there was a gunshot, and Viktor fell clutching his side and yowling in pain.

Then a man was standing next to her, she couldn't see much of him except that his clothing was wet and he had a pale complexion.

She looked up and squinted, trying to find out who it was, then she saw, "Angel?" she whispered.

…

Erik looked down at Christine; he could hear his heart pounding and wondered if she could too. He didn't move, didn't let himself move. Then she whispered it…

"Angel?"

He flinched a little then spoke, "Monster not Angel."

"No…" she whispered, "you're not a-"

She was cut off by him jerking the gun up and placing it against her forehead, "I don't know why I was torn about doing this. I just pull the trigger and it's over with. You wouldn't have second thoughts would you? You would let me die…as long as you're getting some right? You don't want to marry him you just want to bed him. And what did you want from me? To hurt me more? Thanks I've had enough, I think I'll just collect my money, and go back to Germany."

"Angel what are you talking about?" she cried.

But he had jerked away and was pacing, all the while muttering, "I come here…to tell you I love you…and what happens? I hear you say you want him in your bed!" he whipped around and looked at her with his wide, betrayed eyes.

…

She stood, careful to make sure the bed cloth remained wrapped around her.

"Angel…" she whispered, "_Pitiful creature of darkness...__What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone..._" she sang softly, walking towards him.

She felt tears falling down her face as she looked at him. The perfect picture of such deep pain and longing.

He stepped towards her and began to sing:

_When I saw you standing there,_

_Walking towards me in the night,_

_All I could do was stare,_

_Your beauty made the stars less bright,_

_When you turned and walked away,_

_I felt pain once again,_

_And I begged you to stay,_

_And not hurt me once more,_

_Please, Christine, don't ever leave me again,_

_You're all I ever want,_

_And all I could ever need,_

_Please, Christine, don't ever leave me again,_

_Or your angel might just die,_

_With your hair as soft,_

_And voice with no comparison,_

_How was I supposed to know?_

_That you would steal my stone heart?_

_And replace it,_

_With something beating?_

_And leave me in light,_

_Then run from my darkness,_

_Please, Christine, don't ever leave me again,_

_You're all I could ever want,_

_And all I could ever need,_

_Please, Christine, don't ever leave me again,'_

_Or I might just die tonight…_

When he finished he gazed at her, tears in his liquid golden eyes.

"Angel…" she whispered, "why…why do you feel such pain?"

He looked at her and was about to answer when a loud groan from Viktor tore them from their thoughts.

Erik regained his composure and without looking at her said, "come. We must leave before he can get up."

As soon as they were outside, Christine noticed the large black horse. Erik swung up onto it and helped her up in front of him, he then flicked the reins and the horse took off at a gallop. Erik protectively swung his arm around Christine and said, "hang on."

She did so in wrapping both arms around his waist, while sitting sideways, as was proper for young ladies. She buried her face into his chest and tried not to be ill.

"I'll tell you when we arrive at our destination." He said over the horses thundering hooves.

She nodded and thought, _where are we going? If not back to the gypsies camp…then where?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Running With Darkness

**A/N: the duet Erik and Christine sing is Sun and Moon from the Broadway musical Miss Saigon (which by the way is an AWESOME musical…the ending is sad though) I just switched parts so Erik sings Kim's part and Christine sings Chris' part!**

Erik slowed Julius and looked around. Then glanced down at Christine and blushed, embarrassed. He had made her leave in such a hurry that she was still wrapped in the bed sheet only. He halted the great black stallion and dismounted, careful not to wake Christine. He quickly slipped into the woods and hurried to the town they had passed a few miles back. He hoped that he would make it there and back before Christine awoke. Who knows how scared she would be if she awoke alone? The thought made him break into a run and soon he arrived at the town. Quicker than he expected actually. Making sure he still had his money he walked into the town market, hoping that at least one store would still be open. Just as his luck would be, one store was open. And the store in question was, in fact, a dress store. He smiled grimly and walked into it. The woman behind the counter barely stifled a gasp as he walked in; he checked to make sure his mask was still on. Upon confirming it was he strode up to her.

"Mademoiselle," he began smoothly, "my wife and I are traveling and the coachman seems to have lost her favorite dress. I came down here to see if I could find her a new one?"

The woman stared at him for a few moments, before snapping out of it and nodding, "ah…yes!"

Erik forced himself to smile, "thank you, Mademoiselle."

"No, thank you Monsieur." She smiled.

When Erik had found the perfect dress for Christine, a pale blue which would definitely bring out her violet eyes, and paid, he hurried back to where he had left Christine and Julius. Upon arrival he found Julius eating some grass and Christine still asleep on his back. He smiled, an actual smile for the first time in a long time. Well an actual smile that wasn't part grimace. He walked over to her and gently shook her awake.

"Christine…you need to get up." He murmured softly near her ear.

She mumbled something unintelligible and swatted at him.

He jerked back and rolled his eyes, "come now Christine. Don't be a child! You need to get up!"

This time she mumbled, "Angel…oh my Angel…how I love you…your kisses so sweet, your touches so light, your voice…so _seductive_."

Erik blushed and shook her again, "Christine!" he yelped, his voice cracking a bit.

She woke with a start, "Angel?"

He sighed, "Nice of you to wake up. Erm…here…" he held out the dress to her.

She glanced down at her makeshift dress and blushed, "thank you. I will pay you back…"

Erik felt highly offended, "Mademoiselle! I pride myself in being a gentleman! I would never make a lady pay!"

Christine smiled, "pardon me then." She dismounted Julius and stepped behind a tree.

Erik tied Julius to a different tree and began finding some wood for a fire, he was rather tired and needed some rest.

He heard a twig snap and Christine lightly clear her throat, he turned and his golden eyes widened. She looked even more beautiful than ever. Suddenly an overwhelming hunger filled him.

He stood, "Christine…" he whispered.

"Yes Erik?" she murmured taking a step towards him.

"Please…sing for me…"

"I have not sung in so long…" she whispered, looking down with tears in her eyes, "I am afraid…"

"Your voice is that of an Angels Christine! And I must hear it once more…if never again…just now."

…

Christine looked at her Angel, and felt a painful tug on her heart, "on one condition."

Eagerly he answered, "yes, love, speak it and I will follow!"  
"We sing a duet."

"A duet…? Are you sure?"

"Positive, either we sing together or I will not sing."

He sighed, but nodded, "very well my dear. We will sing a duet…"

Christine's heart leapt with excitement, to think! A duet with her Angel…

Erik began:  
_You are sunlight and I moon  
Joined by the gods of fortune  
Midnight and high noon  
Sharing the sky  
We have been blessed, you and I_

  
Then Christine began to sing as well:

_You are here like a mystery  
I'm from a world that's so different  
From all that you are  
How in the light of one night  
Did we come so far?_

[Erik]  
_Outside day starts to dawn_

[Christine_]  
Your moon still floats on high_

[Erik_]  
The birds awake_

[Christine_]  
The stars shine too_

[Erik_]  
My hands still shake_

[Christine_]  
I reach for you_

[Both_]  
And we meet in the sky!_

[Erik_]  
You are sunlight and I moon  
Joined here  
Bright'ning the sky  
With the flame  
Of love_

[Both_]  
Made of  
Sunlight  
Moonlight_

After they had finished singing they noticed that they stood in front of each other, their hands clasped together, trapped between their bodies.

Erik gazed at her for a long while before breaking away and walking to Julius.

Christine walked to him and grabbed his sleeve, "Erik…" she whispered.

He broke away and went to crouch by the fire, "I do not know why you were afraid to sing, your voice is lovelier than it ever was. Angels wept tonight, my dear."

She felt tears in her eyes, "if you love my voice so much, and you say you love me than why won't you look at me?"

He didn't answer her question, but simply said, "are you cold?"

She was now getting angry with him, "stop changing the subject!" she growled striding towards him.

He sighed, "I'll take that as a yes?" he said, and then pulled of his cloak and handed it to her, "that should keep you warm."

Angrily she pulled it on and stepped in front of him, "Erik. Look at me, _now_."

He still didn't look up.

Christine bent and grabbed his chin, forcing his face up, "good. Now listen to me!"

He tried to look down; Christine didn't expect this and her hand slipped up, which knocked his mask off.

…

Erik stiffened as his mask was knocked off, then a thought hit him; _its over. Everything…she's definitely afraid of me now…she hates me…_he could hardly bring himself to look up at her. But when he did he saw that she stumbled back away from him and was shaking in terror. He felt tears sting his eyes, and he jumped up, not bothering to grab his mask he ran into the forest. Not caring where he was going, not caring if he got lost and died. It would be a right ending for a beast. To die in an unknown forest where animals would feed on his corpse…

…

Christine stared at the spot where Erik had been, then bent and picked up his mask. She trembled again…his face…where there should have been a nose there was…more or less nothing. His golden eyes were sunken into his eye sockets, and his pale yellowish skin was stretched taut over his cheekbones. Tears formed in her eyes, a living skeleton indeed. But she loved him…his pain had touched her heart and she wanted to erase it all…forever. As she closed her eyes and brought the mask to her lips her tears spilled over. The warm drops of salty water ran down her face and onto the cold, unfeeling mask.

"Oh Angel…" she whispered, "come back to me…"

…

Erik didn't know how long he had been running but it felt like eternity. Whenever he got a sense of direction he would immediately move off into another or run in circles randomly until he was to disoriented to go anywhere of use. His legs felt ready to give out, what with all his running, no food for at least a week, and no sleep for two to three weeks…it was a miracle he could even move…. Then he decided he didn't care anymore and let himself collapse onto the ground. He dragged himself over to a tree and leaned against it, breathing heavily. He could hear nothing but the blood pounding in his ears and his own heavy breathing. However long it took before his breathing returned to normal he did not know. All he knew is that when his breathing was stable again he threw up. Since he had not eaten it was all stomach acid, which coated his throat and burned. He smiled bitterly, he knew he was still alive. He didn't want to be…not for the first time did he wish that he had been born with a normal face…maybe if he had then his mother would have loved him and his father wouldn't have ordered him killed. He winced as he thought of his mother…weren't all mothers supposed to love their children no matter what? He had heard that somewhere…that all babies were beautiful in their mothers eyes. He had scoffed at that and a woman had angrily asked if he didn't believe them. He had replied that they were stupid of they believed that…and how right he had been. His own mother had hated his hideous appearance. Called him a monster on a daily basis and refused to name him or let him leave the house…oh how he longed for her affection…any of it…even just a little tiny morsel. But she baited him with it. Like holding a piece of meat just out of a starving weak dogs reach…he leaned his head back against the tree trunk and allowed the tears to stream down his hideous face…how he hated himself…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Darkest Dreams

Erik finally stood and tried to find his way back to Christine and Julius. But before he had even gone a few feet he collapsed. He needed food…and sleep…oh how he needed some wonderful sleep…the cold wet ground looked so inviting…his body ached for the ground and he allowed himself to collapse on it…not much later his eyes closed and he was asleep.

The dark swirls that colored his dreams pained him, and then Christine appeared.

"Erik." she said, "Erik…I love you…" she walked to him and took his hands in hers.

He swallowed and stared at her, "is this a dream?" he whimpered, "Can you still love me after seeing my hideous face?"

"No it's not a dream…. Yes I can…" she whispered, "but I must see it again…"

"No!" he hissed, terror streaking through him, "you must not!"

"Why not," she asked him, impatiently, "I've already seen it once."

He shook his head, "_no_."

"Tell me Erik…why do you fear letting me see your face?"

"Because you might leave me…"

"Leave you?" she cried, "do you have such little faith in me?"

He looked down, filled with shame.

"Please…Erik…let me see your face!"

"No!" he yelled, "you cannot! You will run like everyone else!"

She glared at him, "let me see your face. I will not run from you."

"Yes you will…"

She stretched up on her toes and kissed him, "no I won't."

"Christine…please…" he whispered.

She kissed him again and wound her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers in his hair, "please let me see again…"

"Only if you…"

She kissed him again, "only if I what?"

"That…" he whispered.

She kept kissing him, then moved her right arm down and grasped his left hand. She pulled his arm around her waist and growled, "Be more cooperative!"

He blushed, and pulled her closer, kissing her gently at first. But then his longing took over and he ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. She eagerly parted her lips and moaned his name. She then unbuttoned his black silk shirt and ran her fingers along the flat plains of his stomach. He moaned softly and ran his tongue over hers, "oh Christine…" he whispered, "How you torment me!"

She laughed softly and pulled away, "show me Erik…"

His lips parted slightly, longing for hers again, "Christine…" he whispered.

"You said you would! You can't go back on it now!"

"But Christine…"

"Now!" she commanded.

Feeling deep pain he pulled his mask off, and looked down.

Christine screamed and jerked away, "You're a monster! A hideous demon of darkness!"

He felt tears in his eyes, "no…Christine…"

"Don't say my name! You make it disgusting as it passes through your hideous body and past your hideous lips on your hideous monstrous face!" she screamed.

"But…you said you loved me…" he whispered, though he knew it was useless.

"Love you?" she cried, "you…hah! You deformed, monstrous freak! Who could love you!"

"B-but…you said…" he whimpered, tears flowing down his face now.

She laughed bitterly, "You're so stupid. No one could ever love you. Not I, not your father, not even your mother. Especially not her, and never me…. You're a monster, a creature that belongs to hide forever and then die in the darkest most hideous place imaginable. And then forever burn in Hell!"

He stared at her, "Christine…" he whispered again.

"Don't say my name you hideous beast!" she yelled, "or I'll cut out your horrid tongue…"

He whimpered and backed away, "Erik is sorry…" he whispered.

"Aww you're such a freak you talk in third person!" she sneered.

"Erik is very sorry for hurting Christine…"

"You said it!" she snarled, and stepped towards him, pulling out a knife.

His golden eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, "no! Erik is sorry! Erik is very, very sorry!"

"I don't care how sorry Erik is." She sneered.

He yelped and jerked back as she slashed the knife at him, "I'll make Erik very sorry!"

"Erik…Erik didn't want to show her for this reason…she would hate Erik…"

"I do hate you, Erik!" she slashed the knife again, this time making contact and slicing through his skin.

He whimpered and tried to back away more, but ran into a tree, "Erik…is very sorry…" he whispered, tears falling down his face, "she mislead Erik to believe she loved him…"

Christine glared at him, "I do not love you! I love Count Bellenger, my fiancé. And as soon as you are taken care of I will go live with him once again, before you dragged me out here against my will!"

"Erik…doesn't know how to tell her he is sorry…she will not listen to him…" he whispered, "Erik wishes he was dead…then he wouldn't have to explain…"

"Let me take care of that!" she screamed, and stabbed him in the heart, "die demon!"

Erik jolted up…_a dream? But…my dreams are never that vivid…down to every last detail? I must find her! _ He jumped up, ignoring his angrily protesting limbs and head. He ran through the forest not even caring where he was going. He ran until he thought he would once more collapse but forced himself to keep running. He then burst into a clearing and saw Christine, without thinking he ran to her and spun her around, "Christine!" he cried.

…

"E-Erik?" she whispered. He saw that she had tears on her cheeks and was holding his mask.

"Christine…" he whispered, "Christine…Erik is sorry…he didn't mean to scare you or to get mad…"

"Erik it's ok…" she murmured then handed him his mask, "I thought you might want this back…"

He looked away and placed it over his face, "Erik thanks Christine."

She smiled, "you're welcome, Erik." she stretched up and kissed his cheek.

Erik blushed, "Christine…"

"Yes Erik?"

"Do you love Count Bellenger or Erik?"

Christine looked into his eyes, "I love you, Erik."  
"B-but…in Erik's dream…you said you hated him, and that he was a hideous monster, and you loved Bellenger…" he whimpered.

"Erik…" she hugged him tight, "it was a dream…"

He hugged her tighter then she was hugging him and she felt tears working their way through her hair and knew he was crying.

"Erik doesn't like to dream…" he whispered.

"But dreams can be beautiful Erik…"

"Not the ones Erik has…they scare him…"

Christine pulled back and looked at him, "then when you go to sleep think of things you love…"

"Erik does think of Christine…" he answered, looking down.

Christine smiled and blushed, "then maybe you need to love me more?"

"Erik loves Christine with his entire being…he wrote songs for her, and killed for her, and ran away for her…Erik doesn't know how else to say he loves Christine…"

Christine smiled, "I know a way, Erik."

Erik looked back up at her, "please tell Erik!"

"Say you love me. As simple as that."

"Erik loves you…" he said looking semi-confused.

"No…say 'I love you'," she smiled.

"Erik did…" now he looked completely confused.

"In first person," she stroked his hair softly.

Understanding dawned on his face, "I love you, Christine," he whispered.

"I love you too Erik…why were you talking in third person?"

"It…it's Erik-my escape…when things become too much…then it's less bad because it's not me…it's someone else isn't it?" he whispered, looking at her…so innocent and pained.

She wanted to say yes but how could she?

"Escapes aren't good Erik…they can help for a while…but they can also hurt."

Erik looked down, "I know…" he whispered, "but it _feels _like someone else is hurting, instead of me…but I can still feel the pain…"

"That's why escaped aren't always good." She murmured, and then hugged him again, burying her face in his chest.

He stroked her hair and murmured, "Are you sad? Do you wish to go back to your home?"

"Home?" she murmured, "my home was with my father…I have no home now…but…wherever we go…maybe that could be _our _home?" she pulled back and gazed into his eyes.

He smiled, a true genuine smile, and whispered, "Yes…home…"

"Let's go find home, Erik…"

He nodded, "yes…"

She took his hand and together they walked to Julius who had been watching the entire time and seemed to be smiling. Erik mounted and helped Christine up in front of him. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Soon they were riding and she smiled. _Yes…home…that would be nice. A new home for Erik and I…well a new home for me and a home for a him…I don't think he's ever had a loving home…I will make up for that, Erik as long as we're together you will always feel love…_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Here With You

Erik didn't dare move, in case he woke Christine. She was asleep _again_, he didn't know how she could possibly fall asleep on Julius…he didn't even know how she could even fall asleep and succumb to dreams…horrible, demonic dreams…he cursed softly and slowed Julius. He then dismounted and picked Christine up bridal style. He looked around at his surroundings and nodded. Feeling please he set Christine down on a smooth rock after he had cleaned it off. He wrapped his cloak tighter around her shoulders and brushed her hair out of her face. He then decided she needed a pillow, because how could a rock be comfortable? He didn't have one and thought for a few moments, and then he pulled his silk shirt off and carefully placed it beneath her head. He smiled at her and then set about making a fire. After it was roaring comfortably he stood to go look for a pond or something for water, and possibly food…if they were lucky. He was ever so glad he had brought all his money with him when he went to kill Bellenger…he had simply planned to leave…why wouldn't he? But he had left half in Madame Giry's tent…they needed it more than he had. He wished he had left it all. But then where would he and Christine be? She without a dress, and if no food available in a pond, if there even was one, how would they get food? Soon he stumbled upon one; he sighed and bent at the riverbank. He stroked one gloved finger over the ice then grabbed a rock and slammed it against the hard surface. After a few more slams the ice broke to reveal cold, clear water. After drinking some he realized that he was in desperate need of a bath. But this water was freezing…he stared at it, _no…I may be mad…but I am not _that _insane, _he thought desperately. But he needed a bath more than anything. With a small sigh he pulled his mask, gloves and pants off. He then slid his slender, naked body into the icy water. A hiss escaped his lips and he tensed, with a small whimper. This was horrible…freezing…he shivered in spite of himself and waded deeper, until the icy water was past his abdominals and midway past his chest. His teeth chattered, this wasn't so much a bath as a dunking…as if his feet understood this they moved right to an algae covered rock and Erik lost his balance. He fell under the water and let out a yelp of pain as the freezing water rushed around him entirely and he cut his foot on the rock. He slammed his feet against the ground and shoved out of the water. He dragged his freezing, trembling body out of the water, sputtering and coughing. He lay on the river bank for a few moments then he dragged himself over to where his clothing was. He looked down at his legs to see they had mud on them. With a groan he slid back into the cursed water. After a few moments of rinsing he jumped out of the water again and pulled his pants on. He didn't feel like bothering with his mask and trudge back to his and Christine's makeshift camp. When he arrived he glanced at her, to make sure she was still asleep, when he had confirmed she was he sat in front of the fire and warmed his shivering form. He sighed softly and ran his fingers through his soaking, dripping hair.

…

Christine stirred softly and smelled something musky, earthy, spicy, inky…and something that made her think of Erik. She smiled and snuggled closer to this thing that held the scent, she touched it with her fingers to find it silky. She opened her eyes and saw Erik's black silk shirt under her head as a makeshift pillow. She was wrapped warmly in Erik's thick cloak. So…Erik was somewhere, in this freezing winter weather in only pants? She quickly sat up and looked around. She then saw him, sitting in front of the fire. Shirtless as she had thought, and with wet hair? And water on him?

Christine jumped up and ran to him, and then she stomped in front of him, "what is wrong with you?" she cried, "its freezing! And you're sitting here shirtless and soaking wet!"

He looked down and seemed to first notice he was soaking, "i…needed a bath…"

"A bath?" she screeched, "where did you take a bath?"

He shrugged, "in a pond that had been iced over…I broke the ice…"

She stared at him, and then realized why he kept looking down when she saw his mask lying on the ground a few feet away from him. She sighed and sat down next to him, "Erik…" she whispered.

"Yes?" he said, turning his head away from her.

"Erik look at me…"

"I can't…" he whispered, "You'll hate me…"

"No…I couldn't hate you Erik…I love you. You know that, and if you don't think so then you're insane."

He laughed bitterly, "I am quite insane Christine…"

She sighed, reached out and gently cupped his face in her hands; she turned his head towards her. He miserably let her; she smiled softly and leaned towards him. He trembled and gulped, "Christine…" he whispered.

"Shh…" she murmured, kissing him softly, "I love you, you know I do."

He trembled again, and closed his golden eyes, "Christine…"

She brushed his wet hair away from his face and kissed him one more time, "Erik…you are beautiful and I love you!" she cried.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "beautiful?" he questioned.

"Beautiful," she murmured, resting her forehead on his.

He smiled, "you are the one who is beautiful, angel."

She sighed and kissed him again, then pressed against him, moving one arm down around his neck. He sighed softly and happily, "oh Christine…"

She smiled, "do you know what happiness is?"

He looked into her forget-me-not eyes and smiled softly, "I think I do now…"

She smiled and took his hands in hers, "my angel…" she whispered.

He sighed happily and closed his eyes, "I love you Christine…"

She kissed him once more than lay down with him. She draped the cloak over them both and snuggled next to him. He draped an arm over her carefully, then lay his head down, burying his face in her brown tresses. Soon after they both fell asleep, wrapped in Erik's cloak, next to the fire. The last thing Christine thought as she fell asleep was, _maybe…this means things will only get better now…_she smiled happily, and turned and pressed her cheek against Erik's bare chest, "I love you…" she murmured.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Storm

Erik awoke as he heard a loud crashing of thunder, he trembled and untangled himself from Christine's arms. He stood and walked to Julius, who stood near a tree, trembling. He set his hand on the large horse's side and sighed as he felt cold rain biting into his bare shoulders. He barely shivered as he took the blanket out of the saddle bag and pulled the saddle off. Julius snorted and nuzzled Erik's ear. He smiled at the horse and rubbed him in between the ears, "sorry about leaving all your tack on old boy…"

The horse whinnied and nuzzled Erik's arm as if he was saying, 'that's quite alright.'

Erik wasted no time getting all the tack off and placing the warm blanket on the horse. Not soon after the black stallion trotted into a small cave, found a patch of grass and went to sleep. Erik smiled and went back to Christine's side. He gazed down at her for a moment and stroked some of her silky brown hair out of her face. He bent and kissed her cheek softly, _"you alone can make my soul take flight…help me make the music of the…night._" He sang to her softly, as he let his lips graze the soft skin of her forehead. He then stood and snatched his shirt off the rock. He pulled it on and buttoned it. He searched for his mask, and after ten fruitless minutes he remembered that he had left it at the frozen pond. With a sigh he walked back to the pond and retrieved it. After placing it on his face he shuddered from the sudden cold placed on his face. He then set out for town, to procure a warm few cloaks for Christine, some shoes for her as well, a nightgown, a blanket, and a few more blankets for Julius. And some food definitely.

After Erik had retrieved what he had set out for he left the town and walked back to the 'camp'. Upon entering Christine cried out and flung herself at him, "Erik!" she cried, "where were you! I was so worried!"

He didn't answer, simply broke away from her and set down his bundle, "I was in town." He finally answered.

She scowled at him, "you couldn't wake me up and tell me you were going somewhere?"

He chuckled, "you were sleeping so soundly and peacefully, I couldn't bring myself to."

"And you didn't think I would be terrified when I awoke and you were gone?" she cried.

"Well...I…well that is to say…I didn't mean to frighten you Christine…" he murmured.

She sighed, "it's alright Erik…I just got so scared." She smiled and walked to him, then placed her thin arms around his neck, "forgive me?"

He gazed at her, "forgive you? My dear it is I who should be asking for forgiveness…"

She stretched up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I'll take that as a yes? And I forgive you Erik…now what did you get?" she eagerly walked over to the bundle and began pawing through it.

Erik smiled and sat down next to Julius' warm side; he leaned against the horse for support and barely suppressed a violent cough that came on quite suddenly.

Christine glanced at him but he merely smiled, "continue, I am fine dearest."

She kept looking at him warily, but finally nodded and continued her search, "a nightgown…shoes…some cloaks…a blanket…some horse blankets…a dress? I already have one…"

"Yes, dearest, one. You need more than one. There should be food in there too."

She nodded, "and wine?" she pulled out the bottle and grinned at him.

He shrugged, "won't go bad now will it?"

"Oh and here I thought you wanted to be romantic." She smiled and walked over to sit next to him. He sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

…

Christine gazed at the stars, with her head on her Angel's shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he murmured, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

He nodded to the stars, "the stars, love."

"Oh…yes," she smiled, "but not as beautiful as you…"

He looked away from her, "you toy with Erik…he is hideous…a monster, a living corpse…a demon of hell."

She sighed, _haven't we been over this before? _

"Don't argue, Christine…the only one here who could be compared to the stars is you…and that wouldn't be fair competition to the stars."

She blushed, "Erik…please…"

He didn't look at her, but simply stated, "'please' what?"

"Why do you say such horrible things about yourself, but such kind and wonderful things about me?"

"Because," he stated, looking at her now, "I am horrible and you are kind and wonderful."

She sighed and took his hand, twisting her fingers with his, "you are kind and wonderful. You are an angel…in every way."

"Angels do not kill people for money." He stated blankly.

She brought their intertwined hands to her lips and kissed his fingers, "you did it for love, didn't you?"

"I…well…"

"At least you told me you did. Did you lie?"

"No!" he cried, "I did it so I could find you!"

"Then you did it for love not money…an angel…_my _angel."

He sighed and looked away from her, and into the dying fire, "your angel of music?"

Her eyes widened, "how did you…"

He chuckled, "I know many things dearest…"

She blushed, "I know…" then reached over and turned his face back to hers.

…

He blinked his large golden eyes and gazed at her, she leaned over to kiss him. Right when their lips were about to touch he jerked back, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand and had a severe coughing fit. When he finished there was some blood on the back of his hand. He quickly wiped it away before Christine noticed.

She looked concerned nonetheless, "Erik…are you alright?"

He gave her a weak smile, "I am fine, dearest."

She kept gazing at him with her violet blue eyes, "are you sure? You're not becoming ill?"

He shook his head, "no, I am quite sure I am fine. Just a little cough."

She scowled, "that wasn't a little cough, are you certain you feel alright?"

"I feel fine. I do not feel ill in the slightest bit…"'

"Alright…" she said, rather reluctantly.

Erik smiled at her and didn't let on that his head felt like it was being split apart, that he felt rather cold and clammy, and that his stomach was rather upset.

Suddenly thunder crashed and it began to pour down hail and rain.

Christine yelped and jumped up, "what do we do?" she cried.

Erik glanced at her then led her to the cave where Julius was laying. They both sat next to him on the rock and watched the rain begin to turn into snowflakes as the temperature dropped. Erik took the few cloaks and blankets from the rock and gave them to Christine.

"Here, bundle up so you won't catch a cold."

Christine draped the cloaks and blankets over her shoulders and looked at Erik, "aren't you cold?"

He glanced at her then went back to staring at the rain, which had now turned to snow, "no…I am used to the cold."

She sighed, "please…come here I don't want you to get sick…"

Erik chuckled, "I will be fine, I assure you."

Christine sighed again, "please come here…"

He sighed and walked to her, he then bent and tucked the blankets and cloaks around her.

She protested, "Erik! I meant come here and get warm!"

He smiled, "I am fine, dearest." He kissed her forhead, "as I said. I am used to the cold."

She scowled as her lay her down next to Julius. The horse whinnied and nuzzled Christine's ear. She laughed a bit but then scowled again when Erik moved out from the cave and into the snow.

He stood for a moment before coming back into the cave and shaking the snow out of his hair.

"Like a blizzard out there…" he murmured, shivering slightly.

This did not escape Christine's watchful eye, "come here now!" she cried.

Erik moved to her obediently and gazed at her warily.

She smiled and patted the dry ground next to her. He sighed and lay down next to her.

She snuggled close to him and sighed as he wrapped both arms around her.

"All we can do is wait for it to end…" he sighed.

"As long as we're together I don't mind waiting for all eternity…" she murmured.

Erik looked at her, surprised, but found that she had already fallen asleep.

_Eternity you say? _He thought, _would you stay with your demon for all eternity?_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Surviving All Storms

Erik trembled again, what was wrong with him? He felt a bad stirring in his stomach and jerked around, quickly crawled out of the cave and threw up. After about five minutes when he was sure he was done for the time being, he crawled back into the cave. He collapsed next to Christine's still form, careful not to wake her. He sighed and cautiously reached out to take her hand. But right when his fingertips brushed her hand she stirred and mumbled something. Erik jerked back and moved away from her. He was not going to wake her…that would be cruel. And she would probably panic, come to think of it…she had been strangely calm for a woman who had basically just been kidnapped…. Erik sighed again and leaned his head against the cold rock, "merde…" he swore under his breath.

He closed his eyes and groaned slightly, the pain in his stomach was unbearable…he trembled and barely made it to the cave entrance before he threw up again.

"What is wrong with me?" he whispered, sitting cautiously.

He tentatively stretched his long arms out and touched something cold and smooth. He picked it up and saw his mask, "of course…" he muttered, placing it perfectly on his face.

He heard Christine stir behind him and he swore under his breath, "Merde…don't let her wake up!"

She mumbled something and he quickly looked over his shoulder at her, when he saw her roll over and stay asleep he sighed in relief. He then jerked back around and was, once again, violently ill. But this time he choked a bit and while he was vomiting he also coughed. After a while of this he was coughing uncontrollably and soon was coughing up blood. It spattered the cave floor and his hands. This coughing led to him vomiting several times more, a few of them happened to be blood. Blood and stomach acid or just blood or just stomach acid.

"Damnit…" he whimpered, "this is Hell…"

As a long shiver racked his body he whimpered again and pressed himself against the cold stone wall of the cave.

"Someone…help…me…" he whispered pitifully.

…

Christine awoke and looked around her surroundings, she was still in the cave, lying next to Julius…where was Erik?

Then she saw him, he was huddled near the entrance of the cave, pressed against the cold stone wall.

She stood and stretched then walked to him, and a smell that made her retch filled her nose.

"Erik…" she gasped, "what happened?"

He didn't look at her, "i…I got sick…and I vomited."

She bristled, "you're sick! I knew it! And you wouldn't let me take care of you?"

He scoffed, "I don't need taking care of…"

She glared at him for a few moments before bending and grabbing his hands.

"What're you doing?" he snapped.

"Helping you up, come on."

"I told you I don't need help!" he snarled, jerking his hands out of hers and standing quickly.

She looked at him, and felt some tears in her eyes, "Erik…" she whispered.

He brushed past her and walked to the back of the cave, where he stood trembling.

"Erik…" she tried again, "p-ple-" her voice broke and tears slipped out of her eyes.

…

Erik whipped around and saw Christine crying.

"Erik…I'm sorry…" she whispered, "p-please forgive me…"

He quickly ran to her and pulled his leather gloves off, he began drying her tears.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

He grabbed her and hugged her tight against him, "no…it's I who should be sorry…"

She gripped the front of his shirt and lay her tear stained cheek on his chest.

"I am so very sorry Christine...I…"

She wrapped her other arm around his waist, "I am sorry Erik…"

"No!" he hissed, "you have nothing to apologize for…" he whimpered softly.

She stretched up on her toes and kissed his lips softly.

He stroked her long hair then pulled away and gazed at her, "why do you torment me so?"

She looked at him for a moment, "I like the way you make me feel…" she whispered.

Erik blushed underneath his mask, "Christine…you are an engaged woman…"

She jerked back and began pacing, "do _not _remind me of that…that bastard!" she cried.

He stretched out his hand and gently touched her arm, she jerked back as if electrocuted.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, feeling some tears in his eyes. _Why do I always say just the thing to hurt her? I am such a monster…why can't I stop hurting her? She doesn't deserve something this horrible happening to her…_

"Erik…" she whispered, stepping to him again, "I apologize for yelling…that man hurt me so much…" she lay her head on Erik's chest, "and then you saved me…you're so sweet and gentle…you are my angel…"

He rested his chin on the top of her head lightly, as his tears streamed down under his mask.

"Now! You need some rest Erik…come along."  
"I am fine…" he murmured, not wanting to let her go just yet.

She pulled away and glowered at him, "come along, Erik." she growled.

He followed her to the back of the cave where he lay down next to Julius.

"Sleep my love," she murmured, kissing his lips, "you need to rest."

When she tried to stand he reached up, twisted his fingers through her hair and kissed her passionately. When he let go she was absolutely breathless, "Erik…?" she whispered, but he had rolled over and gone to sleep.

…

Christine smiled and sat next to Erik, then began to softly sing:

_There's no chill and yet I shiver  
There's no flame and yet I burn  
I__'__m not sure what I'm afraid of  
And yet I'm trembling  
There's no storm yet I hear thunder.  
And I'm breathless, why I wonder?  
Weak one moment,  
Then the next I'm fine.  
I feel as if I'm falling every time  
I close my eyes  
And flowing through my body  
Is a river of surprise.  
Feelings are awakening  
I hardly' recognize as mine!  
What are all these new sensations?  
What's the secret they reveal?  
I'm not sure I understand  
But I like the way I feel.  
Oh, why is it that every time  
I close my eyes he's there?  
The water shining on his skin,  
The sunlight in his hair?  
And all the while I'm thinking things  
That I can never share with him.  
I'm a bundle of confusion  
Yet it has a strange appeal.  
Did it all begin with him,  
And the way he makes me feel  
I like the way he makes me feel..._

When she finished she gazed down at Erik's still form, "I love you," she whispered, laying down next to him.

**A/N: sorry this took a while…I had no motivation to write for a while. The song is I like the way he makes me feel by Barbra Streisand **

**Please read and respond! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Take Care of Me

Christine gazed at the lightening sky and smiled, "mother, father…I know you watch over me. Am I making the right decision? I love Erik, but is it destined?" she sighed softly, "I wish you two were still here…" she whispered softly, "I miss you both very much…"

Then she remembered words that her father had said to her once, _'someday my dear you will fall in love, and when you do, don't let anyone tell you that it's wrong. Because you, my dear, are an angel and the one you fall in love with will be more than happy to be in the arms of an angel.'_

Christine smiled, _so father…it is destiny that I meet Erik again?_

Suddenly a voice rasped from the back of the cave, "C-Christine?"

She stood quickly and ran to where Erik was lying, "yes dearest?"

He whimpered, his eyes still closed, "Christine…" he panted softly.

She sat next to him and pulled his head in her lap, "what is it, love?"

He squirmed closer to her and she felt him trembling, "Erik?" she whispered, "Erik what's wrong?"

He whimpered, "Christine! Don't leave me…I am sorry that I hurt you and that I caused you pain…"

She then realized he was just talking in his sleep, she stroked his hair, "shh, shh its alright sweetie."

He groaned and nuzzled her stomach, she smiled and took his hand in her own. She was shocked to feel it ice cold, "Erik?" she murmured, "wake up…" she shook him lightly.

He mumbled unintelligibly and shook his head.

"Erik," she laughed lightly and shook him a bit harder.

He groaned and moved away from her, "leave…alone…" he mumbled, still asleep.

"Erik!" she cried and shook him roughly.

He jerked up and hopped to his feet, instantly defensive, "what?" he cried.

She looked up at him, surprised, "good, you're up."

He stared at her, "was there something that you needed, love?"

She smiled, "you were talking and moving around a lot so I woke you, that and your hand was freezing…"

He cautiously sat next to her, "that is a probable cause to wake me?"

She laughed lightly and gently placed her hand on his forehead, "ah!" she jerked back, "you're on fire!"

He blinked a couple of times then scowled and pulled her hand down, "I assure you I am fine."

She scowled back at him, "you are most certainly _not _fine!"

He sighed, "Christine…you worry too much…"

"Erik…" she whispered, stroking his hair out of his face, "please…let me take care of you…"

He looked away, "I don't need to be taken care of…"

She felt tears in her eyes, "please Erik…" she whimpered.

He looked at her and sighed, "I…I don't need taking care of…I am fine Christine…"

She felt the tears spill over, "Erik…"

He reached up and wiped away her tears, "don't cry, love."

She didn't answer, simply looked at him.

He sighed, "Christine…I cannot allow you to take care of me…it would be…ungentlemanly…"

She kept begging with her eyes, "p-please Erik…you're ill…"

He groaned, "Christine…please."

"No! You're ill and you're too proud to accept help!"

He growled, "I am not too proud, I am simply saying that I don't need help!"

"Yes you are! And yes you do! You need my help Erik!"

He glowered at her, "Christine…"

She stood, "I am going into the town and getting some supplies to take care of you."

He scowled, "no you're not!"

"Yes I am," she pulled her new cloak around her shoulders, and pulled the hood up.

He stood and walked past her.

"Where are you going?" she yelled.

He walked back to her and handed her his cloak, "if you're so stubborn about going then wear this as well."

She gazed at him then took it then draped it over her shoulders.

He sighed, "And take Julius would you? Ride him…. Oh and take this money." He handed her a pouch with money in it.

She blushed and took the money, placing it in her cloak pocket, "I…I cannot ride alone…I was never taught."

Erik didn't even bother to hide his smirk.

She glared at him and strode out of the cave, and began walking in the direction which she hoped was to the town.

"Christine…" Erik's voice called.

She turned, "yes?"

He pointed in another direction, "wrong direction, you go that way."

She scowled, he smirked.

She turned and began walking faster in the _right _direction this time.

"Christine…" he called again.

She whipped around, "_what_?" she snarled.

He looked down and shuffled his bare feet then mumbled barely loud enough for her to hear, "thank you…a-and be careful…"

She smiled, "you're welcome Erik, and I will be fine."

…

Erik watched her leave, "yes…that's what I am worried about, you're so sure that you will be fine."

He sighed and began following her, keeping a safe distance.

…

When Christine arrived in town she began walking towards the nearest person she saw.

"Excuse me, monsieur…" she murmured.

The man turned and stared at her lewdly, "yes?" he asked.

"I-I need to know where I can get some supplies for…my fiancé…he is ill. I fear with fever…"

He scowled then his eye narrowed and he smirked, "follow me, mademoiselle."

Christine shivered and walked behind him for a few moments before he called, "come walk up here with me so you don't get lost!"

She scurried next to him and kept her distance.

She saw a few medical supply stores but they kept walking.

"Fever you said?" the man asked.

She blinked a few times then answered, "Ah yes…"

He grinned, rather nastily, "then I know the perfect place, just down this alley…"

_Don't follow him! _A voice screamed in her head, but all she could think about was Erik.

As soon as she walked into the alley she saw it was a dead end.

She turned, "monsieur I think you were mistake-"

He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, "such a pretty girl…" he growled, pinning her hands to the wall with one hand and ripping at her clothes with the other.

_No! _She thought fearfully, _Erik! Help me!_

…

Erik quickly ran through the streets, where had she gone? His bare feet hit the ground and his head pounded, his stomach threatening to make him vomit. But he couldn't…he had to find Christine…oh why had she followed that man?

As he ran past an alley he heard a whimper and a man say, "such a pretty girl…"

Erik ignored it for a minute then quickly whipped around and ran back, just in time to see the man rip Christine's dress off.

Fury built in Erik, "get your goddamn filthy hands off her!" he roared.

The man turned, "who the Hell are you?" he snarled.

Erik took a step forward, "I said get your filthy hands off her."

The man snorted, "and you're going to make me? You're so damn scrawny, what're you? Fucking anorexic?"

Erik growled softly, "let her go…"

The man scoffed, "how bout no?" he slammed his mouth against Christine's, who screamed in pain and thrashed, trying to throw him off.

"Yeah baby fight, I like 'em feisty…" he snarled.

Erik had almost had it, "let her go you bastard!" he roared.

The man laughed mockingly, "make me."

Erik's eyes narrowed and he grabbed a piece of rope of the ground, he quickly fashioned it into the Punjab lasso, "if you say so monsieur…" he murmured.

…

Christine stared at the noose in Erik's hands. _What is he going to do? _She thought wildly.

Erik tilted his head and twisted the noose in his hands, "I don't want to kill you but I will if you don't let her go right now."

"Are you threatening me?" the man growled.

"Not a threat, a promise." Erik said softly.

The man shoved Christine, so she fell and he lunged at Erik.

Erik quickly sidestepped and the man almost ran into the wall, he swung back around and swung one giant fist at Erik's head. He ducked nimbly and swiftly delivered a sharp kick to the back of the man's right knee. The man's knee buckled and he almost fell, but caught himself just in time. The man reached in his back pocket and jerked out a stainless steel blade, "see this scrawny? The blade is coated in an acidic substance. It'll burn skin horribly but nothing else…wanna know what it feels like plunged in your chest?"

"Oh please, I cannot wait." Erik said sarcastically.

The man roared and threw himself at Erik again, this time Erik didn't sidestep as quickly and the knife slashed his arm, he hissed as the flesh was cut and sizzled from the burn. Erik swung around and grabbed a jagged piece of glass from a broken window, Christine saw blood trickle down from Erik's arm and hand. Erik jumped forward and slammed the glass shard into the man's chest and then slashed it down his stomach. Erik jerked around and slammed his knee into the man's lower back. The man groaned and fell, Erik slammed his fist into the man's nose and Christine heard a loud crack. Erik jerked and kicked the man hard in the side of the head, then he jerked the man back up and slammed the heel of his hand upward into the man's already broken nose, the man jerked and fell, he twitched for a moment and Erik cautiously walked towards him. Suddenly the man lurched up and slashed a long cut from Erik's chest to his stomach, Erik howled and Christine heard the skin sizzling. She buried her face in her hands and whimpered. She heard another loud crack and then silence, save for someone panting. She looked up to see Erik standing there, blood soaking his chest and stomach.

"Erik?" she whispered.

He spun around, "don't you know better?" he yelled, "you could've been raped and killed!"

She pressed back against the wall and cried, he sighed and walked to her.

"I am sorry…" he murmured, stroking her hair, "I was so scared I'd lost you…"

She looked up at him, tears still running down her face, "take care of me?"

"As long as you promised not to take care of me…" he smiled.

She looked at him for a few long moments, "no deal. You'll take care of me anyway."

He scowled and pulled his shirt off, then wordlessly handed it to her, keeping his eyes averted.

She hastily pulled it on, but couldn't button it because her hands were shaking so bad.

Erik sighed and began buttoning the shirt for her. When he finished he grabbed the dead man's clothing, she turned as Erik removed his pants and pulled the dead man's on. When he had finished dressing in the clothes he handed his pants to Christine, and gave her a meaningful look. She quickly got them on and they left the alley. But not before Christine glanced at the man and felt her stomach churn.

_Erik…how can you kill a man…and have no remorse…but then be such a gentle, loving, but wounded man? _She thought as they began walking to the nearest medical supply store.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Breaking and Entering

Erik glanced over at Christine and frowned, she was acting unfazed by almost being raped and watching Erik kill a man…but by her shaking hands he could tell she truly was bothered. She was fluttering about, saddling Julius, packing etc.

"Christine…" he murmured quietly.

Maybe she heard him or maybe she didn't but she didn't answer.

"Christine," he said louder this time.

Again, he got no response.

"Christine!" he yelled.

She jerked and spun to face him, "yes Erik? Are you alright?"

He sighed, "I am fine…I've been this entire time."

She was next to him in a second, checking his temperature.

He didn't bother to stifle his groan, "please stop."

She pouted, "I don't want you to become sicker than you already are!"

"I'm not sick!" he countered, crossly.

"Yes you are! What else do you call vomiting profusely, an extremely high temperature, how pale and shaky you are-"

"If anyone's pale and shaky it's you!" he yelled, "and I'm not even going to guess why!"

She looked at him for a few moments, then shook her head and began to walk back to Julius.

"Are you even going to tell me?" he asked, angrily.

She didn't look back, "don't you already have an idea?" she murmured.

Erik felt the sharp blow to his heart and winced…yes he did have an idea…

She had stopped and was looking at him, "do you know why?" she asked.

He turned his back to her and gazed at an iced over stream, "yes…"

He heard her scoff, "I doubt it."

He glared at the stream now, _she's laughing at me…why is she laughing at me…if she's finally realized what a monster I am?_

…

Suddenly it dawned on her, "oh…you…you!" she yelled.

He spun and stared at her, "pardon?"

She let out a bark of laughter, "you think, that I think you're a monster!"

He stared at her, "but you do…"

She sighed and walked to him, "no…I have to admit I'm somewhat afraid of you…but I don't think you're a monster…"

He looked down, "you should be absolutely terrified of me…"

She smiled and placed her hand under his chin, tilting his face up, "but I'm not…you may scare me a bit…but I still love you and I know you'll never hurt me."

He took her hand in his and gently twined their fingers together, "I would never hurt you…but I'll kill anyone who hurts you…or even tries to."

With her other hand she stroked his hair out of his face, "I am aware…that's what really shook me up…that in only a few days I was almost raped twice…"

He growled low and angrily, "don't remind me that I didn't get to kill that bastard Bellenger…"

She tightened her grip on his hand and shuddered, "please…I don't want you to kill anymore…"

He tensed and growled softly, "I cannot promise that I will not kill anyone…because if anyone is going to hurt you I assure that I _will _make them die a horrible, gruesome,-"

"Erik…" she cut him off.

"Yes, love?"

"You're scaring me…"

He looked away again, "I'm sorry…"

She made him look at her again, "it's alright, dearest…"

Erik gazed at her for a few moments, "you're shivering…"

She shrugged, "I'm fine…"

He smirked, "no that's what I say."

Christine laughed, "Really…I'm not cold at all…"

He pulled her a bit closer and nuzzled her neck, "I don't believe you…come along," he stood, "we can find a house to stay in…"

"What do you mean?" she asked, a little irritated, why did he always do that? Pull her in so seductively then instantly jerk away.

"I mean…" he grinned, "breaking and entering…"

"What?" she cried, "That's _illegal_!"

Erik laughed, "I meant in an abandoned house…in fact…I recognized that town we were in not to long ago…and there happens to be an old abandoned mansion nearby…"

She smiled slightly, "alright…not illegal...but…a mansion? Couldn't we find…something smaller?"

He chuckled, "you'll be happy there…I assure you…it really is quite lovely…it has an organ and a grand piano…and most of the furniture, oh and a large fireplace…" he smiled.

Christine raised her eyebrows, "sounds like you've been there…"

He smirked, "I lived there for a while when we were travelling through once."

"Oh…I see…can you play the organ and the piano?"

He grinned, "of course. I actually composed some music for you while I was living there."

She smiled and gazed at him, "well aren't you modest? And I would love to hear it when we get there…"

He smiled back at her, "then it's settled. Soon we will set out…and we can have a home my dearest…"

…

Soon they were off, riding on Julius, Christine sitting in front of him, saddle side. Erik had one arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand gripping Julius' mane. After a few hours of hard riding they arrived at an old forest trail. Erik turned Julius down it and tightened his grip on Christine's waist. Soon they arrived at the old mansion and Erik dropped to the ground, then helped Christine off. She groaned, "how can you ride for so long? I was sitting saddle side and _I'm _sore…"

Erik chuckled, "I suppose I'm used to it by now."

She attempted to walk but collapsed against him, "I remember why I hate riding…"

Erik smirked and helped her walk, keeping one arm around her waist and leading Julius with the other. When they arrived at the door, Erik gently patted Julius and murmured, "stay here old boy…"

Julius whinnied and nuzzled Erik's shoulder in understanding, he then began grazing.

Erik helped Christine inside and lay her on the couch, "when you have more strength and feel better I'll show you the rest of the house," he smiled.

She gazed up at him, "alright…"

He bent and kissed her forehead swiftly, then spun and was out the door.

He led Julius to the back of the mansion where there was a stable. He led Julius into the first stall and set down some hay for him to lay on then walked to the back gate and opened it. Which gave Julius an easy way in and out of the field. Erik knew Julius wouldn't run away, they had been together for many years and in fact Erik had found Julius, as a young colt, here in these very stables. Erik walked back to the stall and leaned against it, thinking of Christine. Julius whinnied and bumped the back of Erik's head with his nose as if to say, _why are you out here instead of in there with that beautiful young lady who loves you? _

Erik turned and rubbed the white blaze running down Julius' face, "you all set…oh right…you need water."

Erik turned and grabbed a metal pail, which he took to the pump in the back. He waited for the water to run clear, then filled the bucket and brought it back to Julius. He placed it in the stall and leaned against the wall, then yelped in pain. He jerked his shirt off and stared at his right arm, "merde…" he growled, staring at the large cut, where the outer edges of it were burned. He glanced down at his chest and stomach at the even larger cut. The burns were worse on his stomach and chest than on his arm. He looked up at Julius, "how did I forget these?" he asked.

The horse whinnied and shook his head.

Erik smiled and rubbed the white blaze again, "are you saying I should ask Christine to clean and bandage these?"

Julius gave him a look.

"I'm not going to…she would never let me hear the end of it…"

Julius flicked his tail and whinnied again.

Erik scowled, "no…I'm not going to…"

Julius drank some water as if saying, _I am going to ignore you until you get over yourself and ask for her help…_

Erik glowered at the horse and slipped out of the stall, walking back to the house and into the living room.

Christine sat up when she saw him, "you're back! Is Julius all settled?"

He nodded, "he is fine…"

She let out a cry, "Erik! I completely forgot about your wounds! Oh…come here. Let me bandage them so they don't become infected…and don't you dare say you're fine!"

Erik scowled but walked to her.

"Now…what can I use for bandages…" she murmured, looking around.

Erik stood and walked upstairs, "where are you going?" Christine yelled after him.

When he arrived he walked down the hall into one of the bedrooms and grabbed the cotton curtains off the window. He strode back down and handed them to Christine.

She stared at them then looked back up at him, "you're sure this house is abandoned?"

Erik sighed, "yes…and does it look like there's been any sign of life, besides us, in years?"

She blushed, "no…it doesn't…well…this will do."

Erik took the curtain from her hands and began ripping it into strips, then handed it back to her.

She smiled, then said, "could you possibly get me a water basin and fill it with warm water?"

He nodded, stood and fetched it for her. When he got back he handed it to her and sat on the edge of the couch. She dipped one of the strips into the water, balled it and began dabbing at the wound on his arm first. After a while she bandaged it with three of the strips. Then she rinsed the first strip and began dabbing at the wound on his stomach, he hissed a little.

She looked up into his eyes, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

He grimaced, "it's fine, dearest…"

She finished cleaning the wound and bandaged it with several more strips. Tying them in place like she had with the ones on his arm. When she finished she smiled up at him, and stroked his black hair out of his eyes, "all better…"

He bent and kissed her lips softly, "thank you…"

She smiled and closed her eyes, "your welcome…"

**A/N: hmm…could something interesting be happening soon? I think my favorite part was when he argued with Julius…that was so adorable…please R&R! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers. I love all you guys. You keep me motivated!**

**Ps. Parts of this chapter are rated M! So…I'll mark it. If you're not old enough or uncomfortable with that kind of stuff skip down. I'll make where it ends!**

**PPs. Don't kill me for what happens in this chapter… 'hides'**

Chapter 20: Music of the Night

Erik gazed at Christine's still form on the couch, oh how he loved her…he only wanted what was best for her…. Erik walked across the room and to the fireplace, he had brought in some wood earlier and he now tossed it into the hearth. After a while he had the fire going and stretched his long, limber body out in front of it. He was only wearing his leather pants, as on arrival Christine had changed into a dress and given his clothing back. Which he was grateful for, the man had been too short and fat…so the clothes had been too short and to big…which had _not _been pleasant. Erik stretched out more and sighed happily. A few moments later he was deep in thought. Of course he was thinking of Christine…Gods was she beautiful…he rolled over and gazed at her on the couch. His heart pounded and he longed for her soft lips against his…but he was a gentleman and he could never ask that of her…she would probably be all too willing, but he couldn't. Erik groaned and rolled onto his stomach, all these thoughts were driving him insane.

"Gods!" he whimpered, shaking his head and resting the left side of his face on the cold hardwood floor.

_Those _thoughts…he was…more…_needy_ than any man his age…

He gazed at Christine and groaned because of the stirring deep in his belly.

He needed a distraction…any distraction…anything to keep his lust from overcoming him.

He jumped up and quickly walked upstairs into the room which held both organ and piano. He seated himself at the organ and began playing, he couldn't remember what he was playing but as long as it distracted the carnal lust he was feeling. Soon he began to play more rhythmically and his entire body was relaxing, the strong stirring leaving. He felt absolute relief and slumped in defeat. He remembered one of his thoughts…that Christine would be more than willing…such a horrible thought. As if she was a wonton slut…. Erik groaned, he needed to sing…or something. Playing the organ had only been a momentary distraction…that carnal lust was back and he stood, laying his forehead on the cold wall.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" he swore, pounding his fist against the wall.

"Erik…?" a soft voice murmured behind him.

He spun and saw Christine standing there, looking concerned.

"Are you all right?" she asked, stepping towards him.

"I…what do you need?"

"I cannot sleep…" she whispered.

"You seemed to be when I left…"

"I woke up when you started playing…"

"Oh…my apologies…"

She shrugged, "it's alright…but I wanted to ask…"

"Yes dearest?"

"Will you sing for me?"

"I…well…" a distraction? A better one…but she was so close…begging…so beautiful… "erm…yes!"

"Oh thank you!"

"But if I'm going to sing you to sleep then I think we should go to the bedroom…so you can sleep peacefully."

…

Christine walked behind Erik, he held her hand, leading her to the bedroom. When they arrived she sat on the bed and gazed up at him.

He smiled and began to sing:

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ...  
_

Erik walked to her and she stood, taking his hand, her lips slightly parted._  
_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ..._

Erik let go of her hand and turned from her to walk across the room, then turned and continued singing.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,_

Christine did as he said and closed her eyes.

_Let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before ..._

Christine walked towards him as he stretched his hand out to her. She reached him and took his hand. He began walking, leading her…she didn't know, neither care, all she could focus on was Erik's angelic voice and honey gold eyes.

_Softly, deftly,  
music shall caress you ...  
Hear it, feel it,  
secretly possess you ...  
_

He brought her closer, so close they were almost touching, almost…but not quite. Then he let go of her hand and began to move away from her. She gasped softly at the loss.

_Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ..._

Christine's breathing was uneven and she gazed at him longingly with parted lips. He kept moving away, tormenting her by being so far, she longed for him…longed for his touch. Longed for his body pressed against hers. As he kept moving, she turned and followed him with her eyes, full of lust and love.

_Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be !  
_

Erik walked back to her now, and her breathing quickened, becoming even more uneven.

_Only then can you belong to me ..._

He gently grasped her, turned her so her back was against his chest and kept singing in her ear.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!_

He ran his hands lightly down her waist and onto her hips._  
_

_Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!  
_

He took her hand in his and brought it up to his masked face, she tugged the mask off and began stroking his cheek. Both of their eyes closed in infinite pleasure.

_Let the dream begin,_

He turned her, he was so close she could almost kiss him, but he pulled away somewhat, still holding her hand and not going far.

_Let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night...  
_

He led her to the bed and they sat on it, Erik pressed his lips against hers softly, then pulled back and finished:

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night…_

Suddenly Christine was overcome by an intense desire to be touched by him. She arched her back so that her breasts brushed against his chest as he ran his hand over her neck and collarbone. It burned across her skin, following his hand, it ached and finally settled into the pit of her stomach, begging to be pleasured. Her fingers grabbed the collar of his shirt, clutching it tightly so she could pull his face down and claim his lips once more. His kiss grew more urgent, more insistent, and Christine responded by opening her mouth and playfully tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. Encouraged by her need, he slipped his tongue in and let it mingle with hers, savoring the sensation.

…

Every nerve in his body was tingling. _Please God, let this be real_, he thought.

For a long moment she just stared at him, and love and desire were all he could see in her eyes. Not hatred or disgust, nor pity or revulsion. There was no going back now, for that look was all that was needed to push him over the edge. He moaned with pleasure from the feeling of excitement that settled between his legs and begged to be answered.

She angled her head so that her neck was exposed and he eagerly sought the tender flesh, moving lower until he could kiss the swell of her heaving bosom. But suddenly he stopped, and Christine thought she might die from longing.

"Christine?" He held her gaze.

Christine knew what he was asking. Such a gentleman, he would make sure she was comfortable and happy every time. And maybe under different circumstances she would have waited. She stared back into those honey golden eyes and replied, "Please Angel, let me love you. Show me you love me too."

He whimpered softly and kept kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, running her hands up and down his back.

Once again he made a trail with his lips, down her neck and over her shoulders, where he pulled back the fabric of her dress and pressed his lips to her soft skin.

****Mature rating starts here****

His hand crept to the ties of her dress and his fingers moved swiftly to untie them. Once they were untied he pushed the silky dress aside and slid his hand to tentatively cup her breast. He tensed when she sighed in pleasure. Bringing his head down, he ran his tongue over her nipple while his hands ran down the length of her bare waist, stroking her thighs and buttocks while removing her entire dress, leaving her completely unclothed. Christine moaned with pleasure and pressed her hips against him.

Lost in ecstasy, Christine quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off quickly, and then, just as quickly, pulling his leather pants off. He continued to kiss her breast, moving slowly down her waist. She bit her lip and moaned as her pleasure increased and she longed for him more.

Erik stopped, moving back up so he could look into her eyes.

"Christine, I have loved you from the moment I met you. When I lost you I went insane…I feared I would never see you again…but then when you came to me…oh Christine everything in my world was perfect once more because my Angel was back in my arms. I love you and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you…promise never to leave me?"

"I promise Erik, I will never leave you," she said reaching up to him. "We belong together…forever and ever."

"Together," he murmured, lowering himself to seal their vow with a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

Moving completely over her, he nudged her legs apart with his knee. She could feel his excitement as he pressed forward, sliding almost effortlessly inside her. She gasped and grabbed a handful of his hair as he began to thrust. Instinctively she began to move with him, her pleasure increasing until she cried out his name, clinging to him as she rode each spasm. She shivered, her grip weakening just as Erik shuddered and finished, collapsing into her embrace.

****Mature rating ends here****

Christine stroked Erik's soft black hair. He lay asleep, his head on her chest. She smiled down at the man she loved more than anything in the entire world. No man had ever touched her so gently, or made her cry out in such pleasure. She stroked his soft lips and smiled at him, more happy than she had ever been. They had consummated their loved and were a part of each other…forever. Erik stirred slightly and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, murmuring softly, "my love…"

"Yes dearest?" she whispered softly.

"I love you…so very much…my…angel…" he murmured, still asleep.

"I love you too, now sleep…"

"Yes…my angel…" he settled back, into his deep slumber once more.

"Oh…Erik…" she whispered, stroking his hair, "you're an angel, my light, my one reason to live…I will never leave you…"

Christine then laid her head back and let sleep overcome her as well…

**A/N: 'peeks out' don't kill me…**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Why Can't I Show My Love?

Though his eyes were closed Erik had been awake for some time now. He lay, rather satisfied, with his arms behind his head, a pure white sheet rucked up around his slender hips. He leaned his head back and smiled. Christine's head rested on his chest, her slender arms around his waist, her fingers locked so he couldn't move. But it wasn't like he wanted to. He sighed in content and moved one arm so he could stroke her hair, the furious carnal lust had died down and that pleased him. He sighed again, he had no regrets…but did she? He glanced down at her; she was still asleep, her lips slightly parted. He sighed and moved down slowly, until he held her in his arms and they were face to face. He softly kissed her lips then gently unwound her arms, stood, pulled his clothing and mask on and left the room.

"Into town…" he muttered, "I need a walk…" as he passed Julius, who looked at him curiously.

Julius whinnied and went back to grazing; he was used to Erik's strangeness.

When Erik arrived in the town he walked immediately to the nearest pub and ordered some liquor. When it arrived he downed it on one gulp and asked for more. Not much later his thinking was hazed and he felt less miserable.

"Hello cutie…" a male voice murmured in his ear.

Erik looked behind him and saw a handsome man standing there.

"Mmm…you're even cuter from the front…and this mask just adds to the mystery…"

Erik blinked a few times then wrinkled his nose and turned back around, away from the man.

The man was having none of this though, "my name's Phillipe…what's yours cutie?"

Erik sighed and turned back around, thrusting his hand out, which Phillipe took and shook, "my names Erik…" he murmured.

Phillipe sat next to Erik, "so what ails you?"

Erik sighed, "a lot…"

"Tell me about it."

Erik shrugged, _my_ _whole life story? No…let's just go with current_, "I had sex with the woman I love last night, I assuredly have no regrets…but I'm not quite sure if she does or not. I left her sleeping…"

Phillipe smiled, "well…you should talk to her."

Erik sighed and gazed at the amber liquid in his glass, "I suppose I should…"

"And hurry back before she thinks you abandoned her…"

Erik smiled, and stood, "thank you…how can I repay you?"

Phillipe waved a hand, "think nothing of it, I can't stand to see people upset. Your happiness is payment enough."

Erik nodded, "thank you once again…"

He nodded back, "you are very welcome kind sir. But if I may ask…the mask? Why do you wear it?"

Erik grimaced, "deformity…" he muttered.

Phillipe nodded, "alright."

Erik was surprised, "you're not going to ask?"

Phillipe shrugged, "you don't seem to want to talk about it."

Erik smiled, grateful, "once again, thank you."

"Once again," he chuckled softly, "you're welcome cutie."

Erik blushed a bit under his mask, this man made him feel comfortable until he called him _cutie_.

"You seem embarrassed…cutie…ah that's it isn't it…makes you uncomfortable," Phillipe stood, "don't worry, cutie, I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't rape you; unless you were willing I wouldn't touch that cute little body."

Erik blinked a couple of times then stammered out, "t-thank y-y-you…"

Phillipe chuckled, "but you're so embarrassed…and it just makes you that much _more _desirable…"

Erik was still blushing under his mask, he _was_ starting to feel a bit embarrassed, this man was…gay?

Phillipe gazed at him, "I see you've realized my little predicament…yes I am gay…and, like any man, I do feel lust when my gender of choice comes by with such a _cute, desirable _body…"

Phillipe stepped towards him, took him firmly by the upper arm, and escorted Erik outside.

Once they were outside Erik felt a bit better, the air was cleaner and he could breathe better, though his mind was still alcohol hazed.

"Hurry back to your lady," Phillipe said, letting go of Erik's upper arm.

Erik turned and smiled, "once again, thank you."

Phillipe nodded, "once again, you're welcome."

Erik quickly turned and hurried back to the old mansion, back to Christine.

…

Christine awoke but kept her eyes closed, the bright sunlight streaming through the curtains was lovely, but it would also hurt her eyes. She rolled over, to be closer to Erik's warmth, but was only met with an empty and cold side of the bed. Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly.

"Erik?" she called, "Erik where are you?"

No response.

She quickly stood and got her dress back on, she then opened the door and practically flew down the stairs.

"Erik?" she called again.

Once again, she got no response.

She strode to the door and opened it, "Erik?"

But she was simply met with silence.

She stepped out onto the porch and shivered, the air was quite frigid, though there was little snow left.

"Erik?" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Erik…did you leave me?" she whispered, "H-how could you?"

She dashed down the steps, not caring how cold the dewy grass was on her bare feet, and ran to the back, where the stables, and the large field where Julius was, were located.

When she arrived Julius looked up, whinnied and trotted over to her.

She stroked his mane, "where did Erik go…?" she whispered, tears streaming down her pale face.

He whinnied again and nuzzled her cheek; she stroked his white blaze and buried her face in his neck, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, crying softly.

_Erik…where are you? Did you leave us?_

"Christine!" a voice called.

Still holding on to Julius she turned and saw Erik. His hair was a mess, as were his clothes, and his boots were muddy.

"Where were you?" she cried, "I was terrified!"

He strode to her and took her hands in his, "I apologize for worrying you…I…I didn't mean to."

She jerked away, "I thought you had left us…" she whispered, tears still streaming down her face.

He tried to brush away her tears but she pulled away from him again, wiping them away herself.

"Christine…" he whispered.

"I am _not_ some little lady who needs to be pampered and taken care of, Erik!"

"I…I never said that you were…"

She spun and glared at him, "but you _act _like it! You wipe my tears away, you're so gentle with me, you pamper me and take care of me! I don't need that Erik!" she yelled, "you act just like Bellenger sometimes! Expecting me to be a proper lady when I'm _not_!"  
Erik stared at her, speechless for a moment, then, "h-how does this tie into my not being here?"

Christine let out an exasperated and loud groan that was almost like a roar, "it doesn't! all I'm saying is that I am _not _a little girl who needs to be taken care of and I am _not _a proper little lady who wants to be pampered and waited on!"

Erik glowered at her, "pardon me. I apologize for treating you like one and for acting in the most gentlemanly matter I could."

She scowled, "I don't need a gentleman, Erik. Bellenger was supposed to be a gentleman and so were you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snarled, taking a step towards her.

She scoffed and narrowed her eyes at him, "what kind of gentleman kills without mercy? What kind of gentleman lives with gypsies? What kind of gentleman makes love to a woman and then just leaves without even telling her?" she yelled the last part, tears in her eyes again.

Erik growled, "I killed so that I could find you and get Meg, Madame Giry and myself out of there! And do you think I didn't try and run away from that horrible place?" he yelled, "every time I would Jacobi would simply find me, drag me back to my _wonderful _little cage, and beat me! And I left because even though I had no regrets, I assumed you did and were utterly horrified with yourself and decided to give you some time alone!"

She glared, "there you go again with your whole 'everyone in the entire world hates me' attitude!"

Erik's hands clenched into fists, "that's because almost everyone does…" he hissed.

Christine trembled, "well that's their problem and not yours!"

Erik sighed, "Christine please…I don't care what others think," he muttered.

"Then why do you act like you care?" she cried.

He shrugged, "as if I know…"

"It's because you _do _care!"

He scowled, "you don't know anything about me!"

She glared, "oh you've been lying the entire time I've known you?"

He scoffed, "you wouldn't even be alive had I not taken mercy."

"What are you talking about…" she whispered.

"I was paid to kill you and your lovely little fiancé, and I was going to. You just looked so pitiful lying there with this terrified look on-"

She slapped him, so hard that she knocked his mask off.

…

Erik stared at her, blinking. His face stung but he barely felt it. All he could feel and see was Christine's anger and hurt.

"Y-you bastard…" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Erik kept staring at her, "C-Christine…?" he whimpered, "I…I'm so-"

"I don't care…I can't believe…you were going to kill me? And you didn't because you pitied me…? I would have rather you killed me. You're _worse _than Bellenger! I hate you!" she screamed.

He jerked, as if slapped again, and indeed he was, but by her words this time.

"You're a monster…a demon of Hell and that's where you belong!" she sobbed, turning on her heel and running into the mansion, leaving a trembling Erik behind.

Erik knees failed and he dropped on the ground, he crossed his legs and buried his face in his hands. He could deal with her calling him a monster and a demon of Hell…but she hated him now too…

Erik tilted his head back and howled in anguish, then, "Christine…" he whispered.

…

Christine heard Erik's howl of anguish and she sobbed harder, what had she done?

…

Erik stormed into the stables and threw a stool against the wall, it splintered and kept breaking things. Throwing them, he then spun and slammed his fist into the wall, the old wood splintered and badly cut his knuckles. He collapsed on his knees and sobbed softly, "Christine…I love you…"

He tugged at his raven black locks, "if she hates me, then…let the world be done with me…I give up…I don't even want to be normal and handsome anymore…all I want is Christine to love me…but if she doesn't…then…I just give up…" he hung his head in defeat.

Not too far away, but too far for either miserable lover to hear, a lone wolf took up a mournful howl. Soon he was answered by an equally mournful she-wolf. And as the two wolves howled their misery, Erik and Christine both cried, with their heads in their hands, longing to take back what they had said.

**A/N:…sometimes I have to wonder why I can't ever let my charas be happy…**

**Ps. did anyone else like Phillipe? He was fun to create…**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't own this song. . its Hate Me by Blue October…the lyrics don't really match the situation but it really is a good heartache/heartbreak song. 'sigh' poor Erik and Christine…**

Chapter 22: What I've Done

Christine sat on the bed, the very same one that she and Erik had consummated their love the night before. She lay down and buried her face in her arms, crying. She curled up, pulling the blanket around her, keeping her eyes shut tight.

_Erik…what have I done? But…you were going to kill me…? And you didn't because you pitied me…you pitied me…. _She whimpered and pulled the blanket tighter around her thin, trembling form. She needed to apologize…shouldn't she go apologize to him? But…would he forgive her? That was the question…the doubt that kept her lying on the bed, curled crying under the blanket. What if he didn't forgive her and…hated her? Christine curled up, into a fetal position, resting her chin on her knees, still lying down, and whimpered softly. What if he had left? Taken Julius and left…? He wouldn't would he…? She couldn't stop her tears, but she needed to know. She so very badly needed to know…. Against her better judgment she unfolded herself and stood. She walked slowly to the door, opened it, and began walking down the long hallway. When she arrived at the stairs she steeled herself and descended them. She arrived in the living room and looked around, no Erik anywhere…it was dark now…she had spent the majority of the day up in the bedroom crying and she felt sick and had a horrible headache. She was still crying she realized as she walked past the fireplace on bare feet and stroked one finger over the dusty metal side. She closed her eyes, leaned against it, and sniffled softly, reaching up and wiping away some tears. But it didn't matter, they were soon replaced by more. Her head felt like it was splitting but she couldn't stop crying. She had ruined her one chance at love…she had made the one man who had loved her hate her…by saying she hated him. Her knees gave out, she crumpled to the ground and buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"Erik…oh Erik I'm so sorry…" she choked out between sobs.

…

Erik sat in the stable next to the one Julius was in, he was sitting cross legged, tears running down his unmasked face. He whimpered miserably and let his head drop into his hands.

"Oh Christine…I'm so sorry…"

He swallowed a couple of times then softly began to sing:

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me?  
It is I that wanted space_

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you  
For you  
For you

When he finished singing he dropped his head back into his heads and whimpered, he then tilted his head back and howled with grief.

"Christine…" he whimpered, "I am…so, so sorry…I understand how you can hate me so much…"

He closed his eyes, he felt so vulnerable…he hated feeling so weak and dependent…. He whimpered again, he needed Christine…he needed her so much. He didn't care if she never wanted to speak to him, look at him, or ever touch him again, as long as she didn't hate him. He was used to people hating him, but when Christine said she hated him it hit him harder than anything…anything in the entire world. Erik stood and walked to the door of the stables. As he gazed out he saw soft snow crystals drifting down to the ground. He walked out of the stables, barefoot, and closed his eyes as the soft snow crystals fluttered down and settled onto his shoulders, hair and clothing. He smiled as the feather light crystals brushed on his face and lips, melting on contact. He opened his eyes, spread his arms and caught some of the snow crystals. He was still thinking about Christine and his smile faded just as quickly as it had appeared. He sighed and looked around on the large, semi snowy landscape.

"Without you…" he murmured, "I am nothing…just a moving body with no soul, heart or mind. Being here alone…but with you so close by to me…is even harder than if you were a million miles away…and if you were a million miles away I would run those million miles, just so I could let myself die like a dog at your feet. Because I treated you horribly…and I don't even deserve to die at your feet like a dog…" he closed his eyes again and felt more tears coming.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

…

Christine leaned against the window, looking outside at the gently falling snow. When she saw _him _come out of the stables. It hurt to even think _his _name…. Christine gazed at _him_, she really did love _him _and she hadn't meant it when she said she hated _him_. She watched as _he _stood in the snow, a slight smile and _his _lips, _he _spread _his _arms and caught some of the crystals. She smiled and lay her hand on the frosted glass, it was cool to the touch and the warmth from her hand created a fog ring around her fingers. She watched as _he _dropped his hands and began moving _his_ lips slowly. She felt curious and opened the window a bit, just in time to hear _him _say, "…just so I could let myself die like a dog at your feet. Because I treated you horribly…and I don't even deserve to die at your feet like a dog…"

She trembled and felt more tears and she barely heard the last thing _he _whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"Erik…" she whispered, but he was to far away to hear her.

She trembled as he turned and began walking back to the stables.

She turned, ran out the door and ran across the back lawn, towards him.

"Erik!" she cried.

He turned, and caught her as she slipped and fell against him, "Erik I'm so sor-"

"No!" he cried, "don't apologize! You have no reason to! It's I who am-"

"No! You don't have any reason to apologize either!"

"Oh but I do! I said I pitied you…that's not why I didn't kill you! I didn't because when I saw you…when I saw you…I knew…that though I could kill every man or woman on this earth and feel no regrets…if I so much as hurt you slightly…I would die…I could never hurt you…but I have anyway…and by trying to keep you out…by trying not to let you in and see the real me…because I was so afraid you would run away…and if you did then I would most assuredly die…"

Christine pressed her finger to his lips, "and I said I hated you…but I don't…I truly love you…no matter what you think is wrong with you…you're my angel…forever and always…"

Both had tears streaming down their faces as they leaned forward and pressed their lips lightly against one anothers.

"I love you…" they whispered at the same time.

As though the wolves knew…they both began to howl, this time Erik and Christine could hear and in a way they understood that the wolves knew what had happened and once more they kissed. They then turned and walked into the warmth of the house.

…

**A/N: we stray from the norm here…this here is Bellenger's POV I didn't want to…but I had too…**

Viktor threw the vase against the wall and roared in fury, now that the wound in his side was healing he could throw things much better. He grabbed a half empty bottle of liquor and drank half of it. He roared in fury and threw it, for no real reason other than he needed to throw things. _His _Christine had been taken. _His _fiancée had been stolen by some bastard in a mask. _His _prize had been taken after he had been wounded. And he was more than furious, he was absolutely livid. He voiced his fury again and swept everything off his desk.

Someone knocked on the door, "m'lord?"

"What?" he snarled.

"Y-you asked to speak with me…"

"Christine's maid?" he growled, striding to the door and throwing it open.

The quivering woman nodded, "y-yes sir…"

"Good…come in."

She entered as he said and trembled as she took in the smashed furniture and brandy bottle.

"Please sit." He commented, sitting on the edge of his desk.

She looked around, and seeing nothing to sit on, commented, "thank you m'lord but I'll just stand."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, "you're probably wondering why asked you here."

"Yes sir…" she whispered.

"You were Christine's maid…now…who do you think would steal my darling away from me?" he asked, pouring himself a large glass of brandy from a new bottle he had pulled from his desk.

"I…I am unaware of anyone who would want to steal Christine away, sir…unless it was just one of the local village men."

"She didn't associate with anyone?"

"No sir…not to my knowledge she didn't…"

"And what exactly _is _your knowledge."

"She told me most everything, sir."

"Well…if you remember _anything _come and tell me…immediately. And just in case you decide not to obey summons, what is your name?"

The trembling woman replied, "Eliza…"

"Very well, you are dismissed."

The woman nodded and all but ran for the door.

Viktor chuckled darkly and swirled the amber liquid in his glass, "don't worry my dear…I will save you…and murder that masked man…very, very slowly…and very painfully for taking what is _mine_."

**A/N: ugh…I **_**hate **_**Viktor Bellenger…hate him to death…I wanna kill him…like pull him out of my fic and strangle him!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: All Fairytales End Eventually

**A/N: in the previous chapter while Erik is singing Hate Me… thoughts occurred to me…at the line where its sung "dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone, playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home". Uhm….ok (a) Erik knows what a movie is? And (b) even more shocking…**_**ERIK KNOWS WHAT A PORNO IS?...**_**just had to mention that bit of loveliness…and I love all you, my lovely reviewers! So sorry this update took longer than usual…I was uber busy this week and weekend…please forgive me!**

Erik stood in front of the mirror, his black silk shirt open to reveal the slightly bloody bandages wrapped around his waist and chest. He grimaced and pulled his shirt off, then began pulling the bandages off, he hissed in pain. He had started bleeding at some point and the blood had dried, causing the bandages to stick to his skin and rip the scabs. Once he got the bandages off he began to work on getting the ones on his upper arm off. This cut had bled more and definitely hurt more. He was trembling and pale when he finally got it off. Erik sighed miserably, he felt more than sick and he didn't have _anything _to use as bandages…he sighed, bundled the makeshift bandages and tossed them in the sink. He then strode back to the room he and Christine had shared the night before. She had clung to him the entire night, and through trial and error he finally got out of her embrace. He had left her sleeping and she was now lying on the side he had been sleeping on. He raised one eyebrow, a small smirk tugging at his lips. He walked over to the bed and lay down next to her. Turning on his left side he draped his right arm over her waist; Erik sighed and nuzzled his face against her chocolate curls. This slight movement woke her and she turned to face him.

"Erik…" she smiled happily.

"Good morning…" he murmured softly.

She took his right hand in hers and twined their fingers together, "how are you this morning?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "mentally, emotionally or physically?"

Her brow furrowed, "how about all three?"

"Alright, mentally I'm pretty good, my sanity seems to still be in check…well…it hasn't lessened any."

She smiled slightly, "and emotionally?"

"Absolutely wonderful," he smiled and opened on eye.

"And physically?"

Erik pulled out of her embrace, stood and spread his arms, "I don't know, how do I look?"

Christine looked at his bruised ribs, the large slash on his stomach and arm, and noted the fact he was trembling somewhat.

She stood and wrapped her arms around him, "not…not to good…"

He nodded, "my cuts hurt…and my ribs…I think I might have broken one or two…"

"And you feel overly hot…" she whispered.

"Really? I feel rather cold actually…"

"Do you have another fever?" she whispered.

"I don't think so…"

She placed her hand on his forehead, "I hope you don't…" but she had a sinking feeling he did…

Erik smiled wryly, "well all fairytales must end sometimes."

"What?" she was confused.

He chuckled but didn't answer.

…

**A/N: urgh…back to Bellenger… XP ewww…**

Viktor's eyes danced as the man before him told all about the masked man and beautiful brunette with him. Told about how the masked man was rather talented with a noose, but he was wounded. And the man just happened to know where the masked man was. And he would take Viktor there, right _now_. Of course…only for two thousand francs. Viktor eagerly gave him the money and they were off. It would take most of the day and they would arrive at night, but that gave them the element of surprise.

When they arrived Viktor stared at the old abandoned mansion, "this is where they are?" he asked.

"Yes…" Sampson (**I'm sick of calling people 'the man' or 'the woman' so he has a name**) hissed, "he is here…with your lovely little fiancée."

Viktor growled and pulled unsheathed his sword, holding it in his right hand and a pistol in his left, "we will not kill the masked man. We will save Christine, attack the masked man, tie him up, and torture him horribly. He will wish he never heard Christine's name!" he laughed.

As they neared the door they heard singing, "ahh…Christine…I hate when she sings! It is improper for a noble woman to sing!" Viktor hissed under his breath.

He slid into the house and followed Christine's voice. He found her gazing out the window, down towards the stables and still singing.

"Christine!" he cried.

She stopped singing, and turned slowly, her eyes wide, "Bellenger…" she trembled.

"I'm here to save you and torture that masked man until he wishes for death and then I will grant his wish!"

"No!" she cried, "you cannot kill Erik!"

"My dear Christy…(**Christy? Wtf…drunk freak…**) you are not thinking clearly…he has poisoned your mind. Come…_now_."

"No…no I will not! Erik!" she screamed, "Erik!"

They heard nothing for a moment then running footsteps up the stair, coming down the hall and suddenly the masked man stood there.

He froze and stared first at Sampson, then saw Viktor and snarled.

"Ahh…Erik I presume?"

"Bellenger." He spat, his fists clenched.

"Erik…help me…" Christine sobbed.

…

Erik was utterly horrified...how had they been found? He had to save Christine! As he moved to help her, a gun was suddenly on his forehead and the muscular man wrapped an arm around Christine and put a blade to her neck.

"One move," Bellenger whispered to Erik, "and she dies…"

He then stood and looked at Christine, "on move and I blow this bastard's brains out."

Tears were streaming down Christine's face, "Erik…oh Erik I'm so sorry…"  
"No…don't apologize Christine…I am sorry."

Erik glared at Bellenger, "take her…"

"What?" Christine cried, "Erik-"

"Take her…but promise you will not hurt her…"

"Smart descisoin…I will not hurt her…but…no promises for you." He hissed.

"Very well…just don't hurt her…"

"I will not. Sampson, take her outside."

The large man escorted Christine to the carriage, "right this way little lady." He sneered.

…

As the large man took Christine outside she turned to look at Erik, he was looking at the floor, and did not meet her gaze. She had never felt so betrayed…he would die for her…why wouldn't he let her? She loved him…and of course Bellenger would hurt her! Right when Belleneger assumed she couldn't see anymore he pulled out a knife and cut a long line from the corner of Erik's mouth to his ear, "I will enjoy torturing you…" he hissed, cutting from the other corner of his mouth to his ear.

"So very, very much."

"I'm sure you will…" Erik whispered, still looking at the floor.

The door slammed behind Christine and Sampson and she felt more tears, "Erik…" she whispered so quietly…"oh Erik why?"

She remembered what he had said that morning 'all fairytales must end sometimes'. Had their fairytale ended? And would they not get their happily ever after? Could God be this cruel to them? To put them back with each other…only to rip them apart once more…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Hurt

**A/N: so sorry this took longer than usual to update…I was grounded from the computer for a while…but I'm back! And prepare…for…an angst filled chapter…angst and torture…**

Another harsh crack filled the air and Erik clenched his teeth tighter.

Sampson snarled, "come on you freak, scream. Let me know how much it hurts."

Erik mustered some strength and spat blood in Sampson's face, "f-fuck you…"

He wiped the blood off and slammed one giant fist into Erik's stomach. Erik coughed up more blood and felt immensely grateful to the ropes around his wrists that kept him standing.

Sampson grinned, "Want to beg for death yet?"

Erik grinned back at him, which was quite frightful. What with his already fearsome face, long cuts running from mouth to ear, bloody mouth and teeth, and blood running down his chin and dripping onto his bruised and bloodied chest.

Sampson shivered a bit, this man…most men would have cracked by now and begged for death. Repeatedly.

Erik laughed, "Beg for death? No…I plan to outlive all of you here."

Sampson growled, spun and walked to the roaring fire in the center of the cold, dark basement. He picked up the white hot cattle prod, walked back to Erik and jammed it firmly against his stomach. Erik whimpered a little, but kept his teeth tightly clenched; he would not give this bastard the satisfaction of knowing how much he was hurting him.

Sampson pulled the slightly cooled cattle prod away from Erik's blistered, bloodied, and blackened skin. He set it in the fire place to be used again later then bent and admired the S. Which would forever remain burned into Erik's stomach. Erik leaned against the wall, and clenched his teeth even tighter as Sampson began to touch the burned area. When he stopped Erik relaxed and almost sighed from the sheer pleasure which coursed through him from the freedom of those harsh fingers. Suddenly Sampson began ripping at the burned skin; Erik clenched his teeth down on his bottom lip and felt blood spurt, running down his chin and dripping onto Sampson.

Sampson laughed coldly and dug his fingers into the raw, bloody hole he had made in the once perfect S. Erik let out a choked yelp and tugged against the ropes around his wrists.

"Just say it and I'll stop." Sampson taunted.

But Erik was no idiot, he knew Sampson would only become thrilled by his begging and inflict worse wounds. So he kept silent, a tear or two escaped from his eyes and they burned like fire as they streaked down his cut, bloody face.

Sampson grinned and stood, pulled out a knife and pressed the tip next to Erik's eye, "how bout I cut our your eyes so you can't see?" he growled.

"Sampson!" a voice called, both men looked. Viktor walked towards them, "enough of that for now."

Erik let out a soft sigh of relief, and slumped against the wall.

Viktor walked to him, "going to beg for death yet?" he hissed.

Erik sighed, more of this?

"I see, you're not going to? Very well then, Sampson…bring me the cat."

Sampson laughed, the laugh of a madman who enjoys spilling blood, "of course…the custom one with glass imbedded into it or the regular?"

"Which hurts more?" Viktor tilted his head to one side.

"The one with glass of course…" Sampson grinned.

"Then bring me that one!"

"Of course…" he cackled again and ran off to fetch the newest torture device.

Viktor stepped towards Erik, "now you will know the true meaning of pain…" he hissed.

Erik smirked, spit blood into his face and growled, "I know more pain than you could ever inflict. You do not scare me, and nothing you do truly hurts me. The only pain I feel is for you."

Viktor wiped the blood from his face and howled, "why would you feel pain for me? I have everything! The bastard gypsy freak who took my lovely fiancée, an enormous estate, all the money I could want, women at my disposal, and soon I shall bed Christine and she will truly be mine."

Erik lifted the corner of his mouth in a sneer, "you think Christine will be yours? She will never be. Care to know why?"

"Oh do tell me." Viktor growled sarcastically.

Erik smirked and hissed, "because…I bedded her first."

Viktor's eyes grew wide and he clenched his fists, "you…you fucking bastard…"

Sampson returned with the cat, "here you go," he grinned.

Viktor eyes glinted with malice, "I will enjoy this…" he hissed.

Gripping the glass imbedded whip he struck it against Erik's stomach, Erik jerked and shrank against the war. Why did they have to keep going for his stomach? He already had an acid burn/cut on it, a semi demolished S, and now glass. Then he remembered something Thomas had told him once. When the pain becomes unbearable, think of the one thing in the world that can make you smile like no other thing can, and that will decrease the pain. For at least a fourth of the pain we feel is caused by our minds overreacting. He shut his eyes and thought of Christine, the pain began to subside, when he brought the whip upon him again. He clenched his fists and suddenly his mind jumped, to a day when he was younger. Standing in a meadow, where a butterfly landed on his hand and he had taken his 'mask' off. The butterfly had flown off, and he had started to cry. But then a moth with a torn right wing had landed on his hand, he had brought it up to his face, it simply walked around in his palm then turned and stared back at him. Soon he set it in the shade of a tree and hid it safely. He smiled softly, he couldn't even feel the blows landing on him now. His mind drifted back to Christine now, he hoped that his comment about bedding her first wouldn't cause her any trouble. Then the blows stopped, and he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't dare to look down at his stomach; instead he kept his eyes pinned on Viktor and the man who had been beating him before.

"Ready to beg for mercy?" Viktor growled.

Erik stared at him then smiled slightly, "I don't beg…"

He pulled his gun out and pointed it at me, "are you sure."

He smirked, "absolutely positive."

The shot rang out into the night, and Erik leaned against the wall even more. he thanked God that Viktor didn't want to kill him yet, but the simple fact was; this wound could kill him. Viktor had shot him just a few inches below his heart, and at almost point blank. Erik feared he was close to blacking out, he felt cold and clammy despite the heat in the basement.

Viktor sneered at him then turned, "Sampson!"

"Yes?" he grinned, gazing at the blood dripping from the wound with love.

"Make sure he doesn't faint."  
"Of course…shall I inflict more torture?"

"Anything to keep him conscious…" he chuckled darkly as he left.

Sampson pulled his knife from its sheath and strode to Erik, "want me to get that bullet out for you?" he cackled.

Erik hands trembled and he barely had the strength to whimper, "get the fuck away from me…"

"Oh you're so rude!" Sampson cried, then plunged the knife into the bleeding bullet hole, prying and twisting the blade around.

Erik's eyes flew open and he let out a howl of pain, this was unbearable…whipping and burning he could take…even getting shot. But this…this was something else.

"Ahh…" Sampson sighed, "screams of pain are the most beautiful thing ever."

Erik clenched his teeth to stop the yelps escaping him.

Sampson flicked the knife and a bloody bullet escaped from the wound, "there we go," he giggled maniacally.

He then turned and followed after Viktor, "stay awake now!"

Trembling, Erik leaned against the wall. His body was begging him to give up and die, but his mind and pride wouldn't let him. He looked at the roped holding him and gave them a couple experimental tugs, they seemed strong…. He sighed, tilted his head and began gnawing on his wrist, knowing the only way was to draw blood to make his arms slippery so they could easily slip out. He didn't want to, and knew he would be even more scarred than he already was…but he had to…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Hope

**A/N: This quote thingy that goes in between Thomas and Erik in Erik's flashback(?), the one where Erik asks if he's alive, is not mine! Yoite from Nabari no Ou said it and I loved it so much I couldn't help but use it.**

_The sky shone brightly down upon two people in a meadow,a young man and a boy of about seven. The boy was sitting on a tree stump and the young man was sitting in front of him._

"_Whatever is on your mind, Erik?" the young man asked._

_The boy, Erik, sighed, "Thomas…am I alive?"_

_The man, Thomas, raised his eyebrows in surprise, "of course you are, you're breathing aren't you?" he set his hand on the boys stomach, "yes, definitely breathing," he joked._

_But the boy did not smile, "no…I mean…if you are just living for yourself…are you really living at all? Or just existing?"_

_The young man eyed the boy in front of him, "what's gotten into you, corbeau peu?"_

_The boy shrugged, "I feel…as though I live only for myself…that I feel nothing for anyone else and that I am always left alone with my pain when I need someone most…"_

"_Ah, little raven, the way you feel is natural for a man my age, maybe not natural for a young boy of seven, but natural for you. Tell me this, little raven, the way you feel…why do you think you feel this way?"_

_The young boy didn't say anything for a moment, then he opened his mouth to speak when a woman called out._

"_Thomas!" she called._

_The young man stood, turned and beamed at the beautiful blond walking towards him._

_The blond and young man embraced and as they stood talking, both forgot the young boy. He sighed despondently and began to walk away, as soon as the blond came the young man always _did _forget about him. _

_Suddenly another young man caught the young boy, this man had a skin condition where his skin looked like scales and his tongue was forked._

"_Little raven," he smiled at the young boy, "whatever is the matter?"_

"_Hello Von," he said dully._

"_Well out with it, little raven."_

_The young boy sighed, "well Thomas and I were talking about how lonely I felt, I asked him if I was living, he said of course I was because I was breathing. But what I meant was…if I am just living for myself am I living? Or am I just existing? And if that's the case…will I ever find the one I am meant to live for?"_

_The snake like man smiled and mussed the boys black hair, "little raven let me tell you something, Thomas believes he had found the one he lives for in Aphrodite," he nodded to the blond woman, "but he hasn't, Thomas found the one he lives for in you."_

_The young boy was unconvinced, "in me? I do not think so, he loves Aphrodite, he simply puts up with me…"_

"_Little raven!" the snake like man cried, shocked, "you do not really think that?"_

_He shrugged, "why wouldn't I?"_

_The snake like man smiled at him then, "because, little raven, you trust him. And what loneliness is more lonely…than distrust?" and with that he turned and walked away. The young boy sat on the stump and watched the woods, but this memory was coming to an end. As the young boy watched the memory began to fade, as its owner, the same young boy, began to awaken._

…

Christine didn't dare move, for fear she would wake Eliza, she had only been back for a few days and already she was miserable. She missed being able to sing, she missed the open skies, she missed Julius, but most of all she missed Erik. She missed his comforting words, his honey golden eyes, his hair which made her thing of a raven's feathers, glossy and soft, she missed sleeping in his arms at night and waking in his embrace, she even missed his annoying smirk!

"I…I have to go see him…" she mumbled, clumsily standing and darting to the door, opening it and slipping out like a ghost. She quickly ran down the hall, down the steps she flew then she flung open the door to the basement and dashed down those steps. When she got down to the bottom she saw to bloody ropes, and a blood trail which lead to behind some wine barrels. She darted to them and was relieved to see a Erik, she turned him so she could assess his injuries and she let out a cry of horror. What had they done to him?

She gently shook him, "Erik? Erik _please _wake up…we have to get out of here…"

Erik groaned and rolled away from her, "no…" he mumbled, "stop…stop hurting me…maman I'm sorry…I didn't mean to touch you…maman I'm sorry," he whimpered, "please stop hurting me…"

Christine swallowed back tears and took his wrists in her hands then dropped his arms in shock. She stared at her hands, they were soaked in blood. Erik's blood. She picked up one of his arms and examined his wrist more closely…how had Erik managed to get out of the ropes…

She jerked back, "oh dear God…" she whispered. He hadn't…he couldn't have…there was no way he had gnawed at his arms like a trapped animal until he got loose. But he had…why had he! Why couldn't he just wait for her…wait for her to return…? But none of it mattered. She stood, looked around the large, cold, empty basement for some sort of escape. She noticed a window that was slightly ajar. She walked to it and pushed it open the rest of the way, yes she and Erik could easily get through this. If he could even get up at all…she walked back to him and knelt by his side.

"Erik…please wake up…" she begged.

He didn't answer, simply groaned again mumbled something unintelligible.

"Erik…" she said, a bit more forcefully.

He stirred a bit, but barely.

"Erik!" she almost yelled, shaking his shoulder.

His eyes flew open and he stared up at her.

"Erik…" she sighed with relief.

"Christine…" he mumbled.

"Yes dearest?"

He lifted his hand and stroked her chocolate colored curls, "you look so beautiful in the firelight…"

"Erik…we…we have to get out of here, okay?"

"So beautiful…" he murmured again, his eyes starting to close.

"No!" she said angrily, she gave his shoulder another firm shake, "get up, _now_."

He reopened his eyes, sighed and rolled to his feet. He leaned against the wall, trembling and coated lightly in sweat. She now saw the full extent of his injuries.

"Oh God Erik…what did they do to you?"

"You mean what didn't they do?" he said grimly.

She stepped to him and tentatively hugged him, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," he murmured, "its your bastard fiancé…he gave me a lovely parting gift as well."

She pulled back and looked at him, "what do you mean?" she asked warily.

He pointed to the bloody wound a few inches below his heart, "he shot me, then that _lovely gentlemanly friend _of his dug the bullet out with a knife. Isn't that just the kindest thing?"

She gazed at him for a moment, "either way…we must leave…"

"Yes I agree…" he sighed.

They walked to the window, Erik leaning against the wall and Christine holding his hand. When they arrived Christine slipped through and Erik did as well. He then lay in the snow for a moment then looked to the stables, and stood.

"Erik?" Christine asked warily.

He began to stride to the stables, not even his injuries stopping him.

"Erik what are you doing?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder but continued walking, "why…I am getting my horse Christine."

She gazed at him, even hurt…he still thought of Julius…she smiled, maybe there was hope after all. Maybe there story would have a happy ending.

**A/N: aww…they deserve a happy ending chapter don't you think? After all they've been through? And where are Viktor and Sampson at the moment? Probably passed out drunk, congratulating themselves…idiots…**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Love and War

Erik walked around the stables, looking for Julius.

"Julius…" he mumbled, "where _are _you?"

Christine took his hand, "maybe they didn't find him…maybe he's still at the mansion…"

He turned and looked at her with pained eyes and whimpered, "but what if he's not?"

She reached out and stroked his face, "if he's not…then he must be here…"

He turned from her and kept looking, "Julius!" he called.

"Hush Erik! Not so loud!"

He scoffed, "those bastards are probably passed out drunk…"

"Probably, but Viktor does have servants…"

Erik sighed, "alright…I'll be quiet…"

"I'll wait here…" she murmured, "go on…"

Erik kissed her cheek quickly and continued looking for Julius.

Christine leaned against a stall and sighed softly.

Soon she heard footsteps and the sound of hooves on the cobble floor.

"Erik?" she turned, "oh you found…Julius…I…what did they do?"

Erik spoke through gritted teeth, "apparently torturing me, and stealing you away wasn't enough. They had to whip my horse as well!"

She gently touched his arm, "will he be alright?"

Erik nodded, "but until such time…we can't ride him…they especially wounded his back…"

Julius whinnied softly and nuzzled his nose against Erik's neck. Erik looked at the large black stallion, stroked the white blaze on his face and murmured, "I will kill them for this…I could deal with the torture, I was simply going to kill Viktor for taking Christine…and that all made it battle…but now…now its war."

He snarled softly then tossed the reins to Christine, "I'll be back…"

"No! Erik…you're not well enough…please don't…"

"I've been worse, they will be punished for this!"

"Erik…" she whispered.

"No Christine! Do not try to persuade me otherwise!" and with that he pushed past her and strode to the large estate.

Christine leaned gently on Julius's side, "how do you deal with him?" she murmured to him.

The horse whinnied and tossed his head, as if to say, _I have no idea…_

…

Erik hadn't been kidding when he said it was war now, he slipped back into the basement and grabbed two lengths of rope. He quickly fashioned two Punjab lassoes. With a smirk he stalked up the cold stone stairs. Soon he was in a long hallway; he strode to the double doors which seemed to lead into a study. Here he found Sampson passed out cold on the floor.

Erik strode to him, kicked him hard in the stomach and tossed the lasso around his neck.

Sampson sat up quickly and in shock, Erik tightened the lasso and snarled, "Get up! Now, get up!"

Sampson, in shock, stood and stared at Erik with wide eyes, "how…how did you get out?" he whispered.

Erik laughed quite maniacally, "Do you think your ropes can hold me?"

Sampson stared at him in horror, "what are you…?"

Erik smirked, jerked Sampson closer and pulled out the knife he had snatched on his way to this room.

Sampson's breathing quickened and became uneven, Erik stroked the tip of the knife right under Sampson's left eye.

"Do you know what it feels like…to be shot and then have the bullet pried out?" Erik hissed.

Sampson was going cross eyed trying to keep track of the knife, "I…I'm sorry about that! I was just doing my job!"

Erik sighed, "and I hoped we could avoid lies…"

"I'm not lying! Honestly! I can go kill Viktor right now if you want!"

Erik was disgusted, "you make me sick! Not really the big man now that you're staring death straight in the face are you!"

Sampson simply whimpered as Erik snarled at him.

"Either way…you don't know what it feels like do you?" Erik growled.

"I am sorry about that!" he yelled again.

Erik pushed the tip of the knife closer to Sampson's eye and he fell silent.

"Good…now stay quiet…" Erik hissed.

Sampson whimpered again, "I'll give you anything you want! I'll give you all my money! I…I own a brothel! I can give you all the women you want!"

Erik scoffed, "keep your dirty money and your whores."

"Then what do you want!" he cried.

Erik smirked, "revenge."

Sampson's eyes widened, and he realized he would not be able to talk his way out of this.

"Don't even think about it…" Erik hissed, pressing the knife harder against Sampson's face.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything!"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Erik snarled.

Sampson looked him up and down then smirked, "pretty stupid, you're a gypsy. Gypsy's have no education."

Erik stiffened, then plunged the knife into Sampson's eye, he pulled until the eye popped out of its socket. Sampson collapsed onto the ground in pain, Erik swung the knife in an arch, slicing Sampson's cheek open and cutting half his ear off.

Sampson howled, "s-stop! I'm sorry!"

"I don't care…" he hissed, slicing Sampson's other cheek.

Sampson had his hand clutched over his now empty socket.

Erik stared at him for a moment then growled, "you asked what I was…"

"I know what you are! You are a demon from Hell!"

Erik laughed maniacally, "I am the demon…of death," he then plunged the knife into Sampson's remaining eye, twisting the blade and burying it up to its hilt. Sampson fell to the ground, dead.

Trembling, Erik walked to the desk, picked up the bottle of liquor and took a long gulp.

He then looked at Sampson's dead body, "je vous remercie de la liqueur," he smirked.

With a sigh he turned and left the study, then left the manor and walked back to the stables.

…

"Erik!" Christine cried, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "êtes-vous bien, mon amour?" he murmured.

"I am fine, I was just…worried about you is all…"

He chuckled, "well I am fine."

She sighed and stroked his arm, "did…did you kill them?"

"Just that…Sampson, I don't believe Viktor is here…" and indeed he had been searching for Viktor before going to kill Sampson.

"Oh…" she murmured, "well…I think I found a horse for us to take…"

Erik raised one eyebrow, "are you talking about horse thievery?"

She smiled and shook her head, "she is my horse, she was a present from Viktor."

"Well…is she strong enough?"

Christine smirked, "yes."

Erik crossed his arms, "well…then let me see her…"

Christine took his hand and led him to a far away stall, "here she is…"

Erik raised his eyebrow and gazed at the large white mare, she stared back evenly.

Julius whinnied softly and nuzzled Erik's ear, Erik sighed and rubbed the white blaze on his horse's face.

"Well…I know you love Julius…but…we need to get out of here as soon as possible…"

Erik sighed and nodded, "but I'm not leaving him…"

Christine smiled, "I know that, of course we're not!"

"Well what's her name?" he nodded to the white mare.

Christine smiled, "Ophelia."

Erik leaned slightly on Julius and trembled, "well…let's get going shall we?"

Christine looked at him with worry, "are you sure you're alright?"

Erik nodded, "if we…can get to Paris…Madame Giry…had a house there…if we…can get to her…then I'll be good as new soon…"

Christine nodded, and began saddling Ophelia.

Erik kept leaning slightly on Julius, then lay his head on the horse's warm side.

Julius whinnied and nuzzled Erik.

Erik smiled slightly, "why are you worried about me, old boy? We've been through thick and thin together, you know me. I'm going to be fine, as are you. And then we'll come back and kill these bastards."

Christine turned to face both man and horse, "alright! Time to go!"

Erik sighed, and gazed at Ophelia, "alright…"

The white mare whinnied, and looked at both Erik and Julius apprehensively before tossing her mane and nuzzling Christine's ear.

"Huh…" Erik chuckled, "so she has a thing for nuzzling too…"

Christine smiled at him, "come on…" she rolled her eyes and tugged him towards Ophelia.

With a sigh he swung up into the saddle then helped Christine up, she sat in front of him, he had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding the reins.

Christine reached out and took hold of Julius's reins, "alright, I have Julius."

Erik nodded, then they turned and left the stables.

Erik lightly squeezed Ophelia's sides with his knees, she broke into a trot, then a canter, and then began galloping, Julius right beside her the whole way.

"Erik!" Christine cried, "to Paris?"

"Yes!" he answered, "Paris…"

"And you'll be alright until then?"

"Of course!" he answered, but right after he did his vision blackened and red dots swam before his eyes. He shook his head and tried to remain focused on just getting to Paris.

**A/N: Erik really has a thing for over exerting himself doesn't he?**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: To Be Loved

Soon they found themselves in Paris; Christine jumped off of Ophelia and went to Julius.

"Erik…Julius…he seems…very tired…"

Erik didn't answer.

"Erik?" she asked, turning to look at him.

He met her gaze before slowly sliding off of Ophelia and walking towards her on shaky legs.

"Erik?" she gasped, catching him as he stumbled and fell in her arms. They both fell, Erik catching himself on his arms so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Erik…you shouldn't have overexerted yourself…" Christine whispered, stroking his hair from his face.

He trembled slightly, and let himself collapse next to her.

"Erik!" she cried, sitting up.

He tilted his head to look at her then mumbled, "find…find Madame Giry…she…find her…I'll wait here…" his eyelids fluttered shut.

"But where is she!"

"She has an apartment…near…the St. Lewis Hospital…please hurry…"

Christine placed a quick kiss upon his lips and murmured, "I'll be back soon…"

He barely nodded, "Christine…I love you…"

"I love you too Erik, hold on…"

"I…I trust you…"

"I know, and I'm going to get Madame Giry, and we're going to take care of you…I have to go now."

With that she stood, and began walking, not knowing if when she came back Erik would still be alive.

When she arrived at St. Lewis Hospital she began to search desperately for the apartments, soon she found them and instantly ran into the building. She ran into a girl and they both almost fell.

"Hey!" the girl yelled, "watch it!"

Christine barely glanced up, "I'm sorry…my fiancé is very critically injured and-"

"Christine!"

She looked up and couldn't believe her luck, "Meg!" she practically screamed, throwing her arms around the blond.

Meg laughed, then her smile faded, "what do you mean fiancé?" she asked, a cold edge creeping into her voice, "Bellenger?"

"Of course not Bellenger!" she cried, "Erik!"

"Erik's your fiancé?"

"Well no, that's our cover story…but I do love him…so very much…"

Meg frowned, "and he's critically injured?"

Christine nodded and whispered, "Bellenger…he found us…and he…he tortured Erik horribly…and I fear he's overexerted himself and cannot last much longer…"

"Well we should go get maman then! She can help him! I'm sure of it!"

Both girls quickly ran upstairs, and into the Giry's apartment.

"Maman!" Meg cried.

Madame Giry turned, "_what _is it my child?"

"It's Erik! He's hurt!" Christine whimpered, leaning against the wall.

Madame Giry stared at Christine, "so that's where you two went…"

"Maman please! Questions later, we must go help Erik!"

Madame Giry nodded, "take us to him Christine, is there a horse there? Julius?"

"Yes, Julius is there but he is injured, they whipped him horribly. We took my horse Ophelia…she is there as well and could easily carry Erik back here…"

Madame Giry nodded and pulled her cloak around her shoulders, "let us go the closest thing I will ever have to a son is injured and dying."

When the three of them arrived Ophelia nickered softly and trotted over to them, nuzzling Christine's ear.

"Stay here you two…" Madame Giry warned, and then walked over to where Julius stood protectively.

"Erik…" she murmured, bending, "Erik can you hear me?"

"M-Madame Giry?" he whimpered.

"Yes, my boy, it's me, come now open your eyes."

He whimpered again, "but I'm so tired…I just want to sleep for a while…just a few…just…"

"Erik!" Madame Giry cried, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly.

He groaned, "let me sleep!"

"Erik…" Christine whimpered, dropping on her knees beside him and softly stroking his face, "Erik please get up…"

He tilted his head against her hand, "Christine…" he mumbled, "I'm so…so very tired…please let me sleep…"

"Erik…Erik please!" she sobbed.

"Meg…take her back to the house, Erik and I will follow shortly…" Madame Giry murmured.

"Come along Christine…" Meg murmured, taking Christine's hand.

"No! I can't leave Erik!"

"He'll be fine, I promise. Maman will take care of him and get him back home…"

Christine kept looking over her shoulder at Erik and Madame Giry as Meg led her away.

"Christine…please stop worrying," Meg murmured, setting a cup of tea in front of Christine.

"I can't help but worry…I…this is all my fault…" Christine whispered.

"How is this your fault? Erik overexerted himself when he was injured, he always does that…"

"But it's my fault that he got injured in the first place…" Christine lowered her eyes to the cup in front of her, "if it wasn't for me, then Viktor and Sampson wouldn't have hurt him…"

Meg sighed, "if it wasn't for you then Erik wouldn't ever smile, he loves you…he would die for you. What happened is not your fault, but Viktor and Sampson's."  
"But what if he does die? I would never forgive myself…if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be in this situation!"

"He's been in worse situations…believe me, he'll pull through and be alright," Meg promised.

Christine sighed, stood and walked to the window, she looked out at the dark street, "I simply worry about him so much…he's the only man I've ever loved like this…"

Meg smiled, "I know Christine, he and maman _will _be here soon, just you wait. But until then…why don't you try and get some rest?"

Christine sighed, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all…"

"Well at least try…staying up worrying isn't going to help Erik any…"

Suddenly the door opened and Madame Giry walked in with Erik, who was leaning against the wall.

"Erik!" Christine cried, jumping up and running to him.

"Hello dearest…" he murmured quietly.

She wrapped her arms around him, "how are you…oh never mind! That was a stupid question," she hugged him tightly, "I was so worried…and I'm so sorry…"

He stroked her hair, "it's alright, what happened is not your fault…I simply need some rest…"

Madame Giry scoffed, "rest _and _tightly bound bandages…"

Erik sighed, "of course…"

"Christine, Meg, you two should be getting some rest," Madame Giry stated firmly.

"But Madame Giry!" Christine cried, tightening her grip on Erik's waist.

"No Christine…go get some rest, I will take care of Erik…" Madame Giry promised.

"Erik…" she pleaded, gazing up at him.

He sighed softly, kissed her forehead and murmured, "get some rest mon ange."

Christine whimpered, "but…I don't want to leave you…"

He smiled and stroked her hair, "I'll be fine, I promise. It's you that I'm worried about right now…now _go_."

She looked down, blinking back tears.

He tilted her head back, lightly kissed her lips and murmured, "I love you, mon ange, never forget that."

She smiled slightly, hugged him a bit tighter and went with Meg upstairs to the bedrooms.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Sworn To Love You

"Erik…this has to be the stupidest thing that you have ever done…" Madame Giry growled, tying Erik's bandages.

Erik smiled softly, ignoring the pain, "isn't she so beautiful…? And so caring…"

"Erik," Madame Giry scowled at him.

He kept ignoring her, gazing dreamily into the distance, "so kind and thoughtful…"

Madame Giry was getting irritated now, she roughly pressed down on his bullet wound.

Erik yelped, "what was that for!"

"Good you're listening."

"You did that so I would pay attention to you!" he cried.

"Yes," she answered simply.

Erik sighed, "What is it?"

"This is the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"How so?" he questioned.

"You kidnapped her-"

"She came with me willingly."

Madame Giry glared at him, "you planned to kill Bellenger-"

"So? The world would be a much better place if I had succeeded."

"Erik!"

"Sorry…" he mumbled, looking away from her.

"Good, now listen to me. Erik this _is the stupidest thing you have ever done_. Bellenger almost succeeded in killing you, you're in no condition to be protecting Christine, you can hardly walk!"

"I'll be fine, I just need a few days to rest and we'll be on our way again…"

"And where will you go? Erik…that man won't stop until she's back with him and you're dead…"

"I don't care…I will never let him have her…ever."

Madame Giry sighed, "just get some rest Erik…I…I don't think I can deal with this right now…"

Erik was looking out the window, his brow furrowed.

"Erik?"

He didn't answer, but pushed the covers back and began to get out of the bed.

"Erik! Get back in that bed _right now_!"

Erik strode to the window, "there…there's a kitten out there!"

"Erik I don't care if the Emperor himself is out there! Get back in this bed right now!"

He whipped around and glared at her, "Madame Giry there is a kitten out there, it is pouring outside and…" he turned back around and his eyes widened, "and a dog has that kitten by its throat!"

"Erik-" she was cut out off as he brushed past and all but ran down the hall.

"Erik get back here!" Madame Giry yelled, following him to the front door.

He threw the front door open, "I can't let it die…I don't know why…but I just can't let something so innocent and without fault die!"

"Erik!" she yelled, he gave her a miserable look and ran out into the pouring rain and howling wind.

"So he just ran out after a kitten?" Meg raised her eyebrows.

"Yes…" Madame Giry murmured, handing both Meg and Christine some tea.

Christine looked out the window, into the pouring rain. She winced as thunder crashed and lightning flashed across the sky, "this is not good…this is terrible…" she whispered.

Madame Giry hugged Christine gently, "he'll be fine…"

Suddenly the door banged open, in walked a drenched and bedraggled Erik.

"Erik!" Christine, Meg, and Madame Giry cried at the same time, jumping up.

He stared at all of them then hugged something in his arms closer to his chest.

"Erik…is that the kitten?" Madame Giry asked.

He nodded and gazed down at the small wet kitten in his arms, "she's a Siamese…"

"Erik…what you did was exceptionally stupid…" Madame Giry hissed.

Christine walked to him and hugged him lightly, "Erik…you could have gotten another fever."

He didn't answer, "Madame Giry…do you know anything about taking care of cats?"

Madame Giry raised an eyebrow, "so I have to take care of an idiot…and a cat?"

He sighed, "I'm not an idiot…"

"Running outside, when you're injured and ill, in the pouring rain, after something that will probably die…yes I would say you are an idiot."

He scoffed, "I am not!"

Christine walked over to Meg, "I think they've forgotten us…"

Meg nodded, "it seems that way…"

Madame Giry and Erik continued to argue, the kitten occasionally meowing.

"She's going to live!" Erik growled.

"I doubt she is…don't get your hopes up." Madame Giry responded.

He glared at her, "she will live…"

"Alright Erik…whatever you want to believe."

He stroked the kitten's soft fur, "she will…" he whispered softly.

Christine walked over to him, "Erik…you should be getting back into bed and resting…not worrying so much…I'll take care of her for the time being, you go get some rest…alright?"

He bit his bottom lip and stared at her for a minute before nodding and wordlessly handing her the kitten. He then turned, walked to the stairs and climbed them, his bare feet barely making a sound on the soft carpet.

"I worry about him sometimes…" Madame Giry murmured.

Christine gazed at the beautiful kitten in her arms, "her throat is pretty badly torn…"

Madame Giry nodded, "I'll start patching her up…if we don't…well…Erik will raise Hell…"

Christine handed her the kitten, "thank you…I don't know where we would be now if it hadn't been for you…"

Madame Giry blushed, "think nothing of it…"

"I better go check on Erik…I'll be back in a few minutes…" Christine murmured, walking to the stairs.

"Erik?" she murmured, knocking on the door.

After a moment she heard Erik whisper, "come in…"

She walked in, saw him standing at the window, water still dripping from his wet hair and running down his bare back.

"You're soaking wet…" she mumbled, looking for something to dry him with.

"I'm fine…" he answered with a slight shrug.

"You're going to get a fever…" she growled, finding a towel and walking towards him.

He sighed, "really I'm-"

"For the sake of my sanity do _not say you're fine_. You're not fine! You've been shot, and burned and cut and maimed…and-" she let out a sob, unable to continue.

He took her hand in his, kissing her palm gently, "Christine…my dearest angel…please don't cry…I may not be perfect right now…but soon I will be alright…"

She trembled, "I had better dry you off…" she murmured.

She began drying his hair first, after several minutes it was still damp but at least it was no longer dripping wet. She then began toweling his back, more gently, she found herself tracing some of the scars on his back with towel. She felt him stiffen slightly, she wondered why he was all of a sudden so tense when he had seemed so relaxed just a moment ago.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

He nodded, "yes…I just…you were tracing my scars…and I remembered how I got them…"

"Oh…" she murmured, she longed to ask how…but thought better of it.

"You want to know how…" he said with a sigh.

"Well…yes…but not if you don't want to tell me…"

He shrugged, "I might as well…"

"Come lay down first…"

He let her lead him to the bed, he sat, shaking his head slightly, a few water droplets landed on her and she smiled, tucking some of his wet hair behind his ear.

She laid down next to him, then pulled him down so he was lying next to her, "now tell me…" she murmured.

He nodded, "well…you know I stayed with the Gypsies…you see…when I was younger…about seven I ran away from home. My mother had been seeing a man…and she told him all about my violent outbursts…of course…him being a doctor he suggested she send me to be locked up in an asylum…needless to say I hated him... Well…it was mutual I believe…he thought that with me in the way he could never marry my mother, she was a flawless beauty…very pampered by all her friends, family and my father…well…she was, again needless to say, horrified that she, a beautiful woman, and my father, an extraordinarily handsome man, had created such a hideous creature as myself-"

"You're _not _hideous! You're beautiful and I love you!" Christine interrupted.

He smiled, stroked her hair gently, "yes, mon ange, but your opinion is biased."

She bit her bottom lip, "not it's not…"

He raised one eyebrow, but did not press the matter, "anyway…I don't remember my father except for the little snippets my mother told me…dangling them like scraps in front of a starving dog…as well with her love…of course…those scraps…I never got to…" she felt him trembled, his hands clench into fists, "she had a friend…she would take care of me when mother went out…but you see…women gossip…and soon everyone knew about beautiful Madeline and her hideous skeleton child. And soon, she and I were hated, visited only by mother's dearest friend and the priest…he tried to make me into a good Catholic boy…and it worked…until my most violent outburst…you see…I felt that my only friend was the family dog. She became _my _dog shortly after I was born, her name was Sasha," she heard his voice go tight with emotion, no doubt yearning for his dear friend, "well…she was rather old by then…and was getting closer to dying every day…but I loved her through and through. One day…the priest came by, as usual to give me my lessons…and while we were talking her brought up Sasha's little time left on Earth. It didn't bother me, for I was sure that when she died…we would meet again…when I died…when he told me…that animals…_don't have souls…_I was furious…how dare he lie to me?"

"Erik…" she whispered.

He ignored her, "he was supposed to be a good, honest man! And he lied to me! Claiming that once my dearest friend died she would simply rot in the ground, worms and maggots eating at her carcass! Why when she had done no wrong in life and many men had sinned horribly did they get an afterlife and not her! It isn't fair…" he whimpered, "and…I threw such a tantrum…that he began to believe I was possessed…and performed an exorcism on me shortly afterwards. I was not possessed…just pained…and it did no good. If anything it made things worse…well…skipping ahead a bit…I ran away when I was seven, found the Gypsies…became a freak show attraction…had a horrible master…met you…fell in love…lost you…then one night…well…Jacobi tried to rape me…and I killed him…I planned to run away that night…I was only about eleven then…but Madame Giry and Meg begged me to stay…I tried to explain to them that I couldn't…and amazingly…a local man was blamed. He and Jacobi had been seen fighting earlier…and I was free…but the scars…came from the whip he always carried and beat me with…again…a starving dog…longing for scraps…at about fifteen I became an assassin…" he shrugged, "I planned to fine you…I lost no sleep at night, knowing I had killed innocent people…I had became a cold, ruthless killer. But…I had to find you…to simply let you know I loved you…and…well here we are four years later. You're seventeen…I'm nineteen…ten years after we met… and hasn't a day gone by where I haven't dreamt of being with you…and now I am…"

Christine stroked his hair softly, and then hugged him gently, "and I love you…"

He smiled, sleepily, "I love you too…my angel…"

**A/N: so, so, so, so sorry about how long this took! My sister has been such a computer hog that it's not even funny! But I finally got this chapter done! Woot!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The End

**A/N: WELL. Sorry this took like seven hundred years…I just couldn't bring myself to finish it really…but here it is. The last chapter… *tears up* they grow up so fast…anyway this chapter is rated M for mature, for a lot of gore…like weak stomach throw up gore…but hey…it's well deserved.**

"Well Erik, you seem to be healing quite nicely," Madame Giry smiled, stroking her might-as-well-be son's head.

He gave her a smile and kicked the covers down to the foot of the bed. Standing he proceeded to get dressed and walk to the window, grabbing his mask and placing it over his face before he drew back the curtains and examined the bright sunrise. Suddenly the door opened, Christine and Meg both walked in.

"Good morning maman, good morning Erik."

"Good morning Meg," he murmured, turning and sweeping Christine into his arms, "good morning Mon ange."

She smiled and pulled his mask off, kissing his lips lightly, "good morning Erik."

He smiled and gently kissed her back.

"You seem to be getting much better!" Christine exclaimed happily.

Erik nodded, "I owe it to you, Madame Giry, and Meg. You've all been taking such good care of me…"

Christine hugged him again.

Meg grinned and began making the bed.

After a few minutes Madame Giry shooed the two girls from the room.

"So, Erik…you seem to be in a very good mood this morning, what's the occasion?"

"I'm going…to ask Christine to marry me…" he smiled.

"Really?" she smiled.

He glanced over at her then nodded slowly, "yes…"

"That seems like a wonderful idea Erik, I know she'll be thrilled."

He sighed and nodded again, "I can only hope she'll say yes…"

Madame Giry scoffed, "you don't honestly think she would say no do you?"

He shrugged, "who knows? She could be completely against marriage…and…she's also engaged to that bastard Bellenger…"

"Watch your mouth Erik, and even if she is…well…that does pose a bit of a problem…"

"It wouldn't if he was dead…" Erik replied darkly.

"Erik!"

"It's the truth Madame Giry! Until Bellenger is dead, Christine and I can never truly be together!"

"I honestly cannot…wait…no I can believe you're saying this."

He sighed, "I am sorry Madame Giry, but it's the only way I can see…unless Bellenger dies, Christine cannot marry me…"

"And…what if you kill him, what if you kill him and she doesn't wish to be with you anymore?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"What if it frightens her, I mean…" Madame Giry replied.

He cocked his head, "she's seen me kill someone before, and she will not even be around when I kill Bellenger…"

Madame Giry raised both eyebrows, "you…mutilated…someone in front of her?"

"I didn't mutilate him, I simply killed him with what I had at the time. Namely, glass and rope."

Madame Giry gave him a pained look, "Erik…sometimes I just don't understand you at all…"

He gave her a half smile, "that's the beauty of it."

She sighed, "like that…that doesn't even make sense."

He shrugged, "it doesn't have to, most people don't even listen to what a person is saying most of the time."

She sighed again, "Erik…you just don't make any sense whatsoever…"

He smiled, "I know."

…

**Bellenger POV**

"I want him found!" Bellenger yelled, looking down at the dead body of Sampson.

"Y-yes sir…" one of his men stammered out.

"I want them both found!"

"Yes sir…" the man repeated.

"And…and…I want his eyes ripped from their sockets! And I want his left hand! And Christine better be in one piece!"

"Yes sir!"

"Well, why the Hell are you still standing there? _Go_!"

"Y-yes sir!" he stammered, and the men traipsed out.

Bellenger, now alone, stepped over the body of Sampson and cracked his knuckles, "we will find you, you freak…"

…

**Madame Giry POV**

"Madame Giry…"

"Yes?"

"Where is Erik going?"

Madame Giry froze, she couldn't tell Christine the truth, "he's…uhm…going into town for a little while. Going to see a real doctor about those wounds…"

"Oh…I see…" Christine frowned slightly.

"W-why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, I was just curious!" Christine replied.

Madame Giry turned to look at the girl, "do you truly love him?"

"W-what?" she seemed a bit startled.

"Erik, do you truly love him?"

"O-of course! I love him with all my heart! He's saved me so many times, and he's so wonderfully sweet and kind…" she smiled, "there is nothing more I could ever want in this world than to be his wife and be with him forever and always."

Madame Giry smiled, all doubt erased from her mind.

"Why did you ask?"

"I was just curious," Madame Giry replied evenly.

Christine looked curious now, "why?"

She sighed, "Meg is rubbing off on you…"

Christine laughed, "am I getting annoying with all of my questions?"

"A little bit…" Madame Giry replied honestly.

Christine smiled, "then I'll stop, will you let me know when Erik gets back?"

"Of course my dear…"

…

Erik arrived at Bellenger's large mansion. He dismounted the horse he had borrowed from the barn in town. He really would have preferred Julius, but he would have to make do with this one, because Julius was still injured. Erik sighed and stretched, the plan was simple. Kill Bellenger, go buy a wedding ring, propose to Christine. What could be simpler? He smiled darkly to himself. He had never really liked killing innocent people for money, it had been to find Christine. But this time, killing an un-innocent man, for everything he had done, and because he wanted Christine…this time he would be smiling, no…laughing, through the entire thing. And this was a kill he would lose no sleep over. He walked towards the large mansion, striding evenly, making no sound even though there was snow and dead and dying leaves all over the ground. He had learned from years of experience how to be more silent than a cat stalking its prey. He slowly walked towards the entrance then picked the lock and slipped inside. Once inside he crept up the stairs, pausing and listening, waiting for any telltale sound to give away Bellenger's location. He cocked his head at a small scuffing sound that came from the very same room he had killed Sampson in.

_Oh the irony_, he thought, smirking.

He slowly crept to the door, seeing it open he peeked in. Bellenger was passed out drunk in a chair by the fire. Erik sighed and walked in, not bothering to be sneaky anymore. He looked around for a moment before ripping the curtains down and using them as a makeshift rope to tie Bellenger up. Erik then picked up the large carving knife he had abandoned last night. The blood on it was crusty and made gripping the handle a bit difficult so he wiped the blood on Sampson's pants.

He turned as he heard Bellenger stirring behind him.

"W-what…what the…" he slurred drunkenly.

"Hello Bellenger…" Erik hissed, his voice colder than ice.

"You!" he seemed to be sober now, "what the Hell are you-" he suddenly realized he was tied to the chair.

Erik smirked, "I'm here to kill you. Obviously."

"Then just kill me! just get it over with!" Bellenger snarled back.

Erik chuckled darkly, "oh no…I'm going to make you suffer. Suffer like I did, suffer like Christine did every night when you forced yourself upon her…"

Bellenger scoffed, "she wanted that."

"She wanted none of it…" Erik replied coldly.

"And you know her better?"

"Because I actually took the time to get to know her…"

"Of course you did, listen you fucking freak, we both know you won't kill me, so why don't you juct cut the crap, and I _might _let you live."

"And why wouldn't I kill you?"

"Because…Christine would never forgive you…"

Erik cackled, "oh really? You think she would be angry with me for killing the man who has tortured her for the past ten years?"

"The man who took her in when she had nowhere else to go, her betrothed, her fiancé."

Erik snarled, "_I _am to be her fiancé Bellenger! As soon as I rid the Earth of the scum that you are…"

Bellenger laughed, "you really think she would ever marry a freak like you?"

***mature content starts here!***

Erik had, had enough. He snapped. With a hoarse cry he stabbed the knife into Bellenger's stomach, ripping and causing some organs to spill out. Bellenger continued laughing. Erik sliced Bellenger's throat, enough to make him bleed, but not enough to kill him. this caused Bellenger to choke and stop laughing. He looked slightly afraid now. Erik's eyes glinted with cold hatred, he slashed the knife several more times, causing deep lacerations on Bellenger's face. He then dropped the knife and clawed Bellenger's eyes out, Bellenger was attempting to scream, but all that came out was a bloody gurgle. Erik stood, blood dripping down his hands, Bellenger's eyes in his hands. He then dropped them into one hand and pried Bellenger's mouth open. With a soft hiss he shoved Bellenger's eyes into his mouth.

"Eat up you fucking bastard…" Erik whispered softly, slamming Bellenger's mouth shut to keep him from spitting his eyes out.

Erik laughed darkly, wiping his hands on Bellenger's shirt, "I think I'll just leave you like this…"

Bellenger let out a choked sob.

"Yes…I am quite insane. But then again, love can make even the sanest man alive completely insane…" Then, with a sigh, Erik stood and walked to the door, he turned, "actually…I'll just wait and see…"

After about five minutes of struggling, Bellenger fell still, jaw unclenching, half chewed eyes falling from his mouth.

***and now it ends! :D***

Erik spat at the dead body, "vous voyez dans l'enfer baiseur." He then turned and left, not caring that some blood was drying on his hands.

When he got back into town he ran into the Jeweler's.

"How can I help you, sir?" the man behind the counter asked.

"I need an engagement ring…the best you have."

"Of course," the Jeweler replied.

After a few minutes of looking and thinking Erik decided on one, paid the man and left.

"Christine…"

Christine turned at Erik's voice, then her eyes widened in terror.

"What is it mon ange?" he asked fearfully.

"Erik…you…you've got blood all over your mask!"

He removed the offending object, "better?"

"Tell me how it got there in the first place!" she demanded.

"Mon ange…now is really not the time…"

"Erik!"

He sighed and looked down, "I killed Bellenger."

She felt her knees weaken, "Erik…"

His head whipped up, "well what was I supposed to do! Let him stalk and torture us for the rest of our natural lives! Christine, I love you! I killed him so that you and I could finally be together! Aren't you happy about that!"

She gave him a begging look, "Erik, God knows I am happy that we are finally free of that man…but…what if you were to get caught?"

Erik sighed, "I never get caught…"

"Erik…"

"Please mon ange…this is a special occasion…"

"Why…is Bellenger's death-"

"Not just that…" he smiled gently.

"Then what?"

He slowly pulled the ring from his pocket and sank to one knee, "Christine Marie Daae…will you marry me?"

She stared in shock.

Erik looked a bit nervous.

Christine continued to stare.

Erik started to look reluctant.

Christine tried to speak, but couldn't.

Erik now looked rejected and hurt.

"Yes…" she finally managed to croak out, "yes I will…" then her tears slipper and began running down her face.

Erik jumped off the floor, "mon ange! What is wrong?"

"I'm just…oh! They're _happy _tears Erik! I love you so much and I could only hope and dream that someday I would be your wife!"

Erik slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her softly, wiping her tears away with gentle fingers.

"Then we'll be married…" he murmured.

"Yes…in the spring…" she smiled.

"As you wish my angel…" he replied, happier than he had ever been in his entire existence.

**THE END**


End file.
